Where The Wind Blows
by CopraMeow
Summary: Can Kid's heart be kind? KidxOC
1. Save me

**Where the wind blows**

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine.

* * *

Lying in the mud, I felt the rain drops on my face. Body bruised, blood in my mouth. To think it would end like this. I tried to open my eyes and glance at the sky above.

The sky is the limit, my father used to say. Naively I believed him.

Cough. More blood. Soon it will all end. The suffering and pain.

The sky was so beautiful. The rain clouds scattering and few sun rays piercing the grayness. I'll die watching the sun. Like I always wanted.

Something darkened my sun and I frowned.

˝Hey what happened?˝ - came a rough voice

˝Leave her Kid, she's dying!˝- another cut in. Kid? A kid was darkening my sun?

˝Get out of the sun kid˝ - i managed to choke out with blood bursting out of my mouth.

A chuckle was heard and then I was lifted of the ground. I felt dizzy and a strong smell wrapped around me. Soothing. Is this dying? Why are people so scared of it? A warm feeling, a soothing smell, moving around?

I couldn't even open my eyes , so much blood, and still I felt it leave my body.

**Kid's POV**

She was shivering, blood everywhere. Killer was behind me screaming like an idiot to leave her behind.

Really why did I take her?

Trafalgar Law. I need to find that bastard. He's only capable of fixing her. As much as I hate to admit it, he is an amazing doctor. Damn him, I snorted.

˝Killer, stop bitching and find that northern asshole˝ - I barked. I know he's on this island. Killer ran off still cursing all the gods. Good, at least he'll do the job.

I looked into the girl in my arms. Her breath was shallow but there was a smile on her face. Was she dying or dreaming? I couldn't tell.

Soft,blonde hair that enveloped her like a gown. Heart shaped face and big pouty lips. Nearly porcelain white. She was losing too much blood.

Running, I can only remember running to the yellow god awful sub.

˝TRAFALGAR!˝ - she can't die in my arms.

The door opened and the smug bastard came out

˝Help her˝ - I ordered. He lifted his brow, looked at me than at her and nodded.

˝Bring her down I need to operate. She's near death˝- he said.

We rushed through tunnels of steel, every few meters a confused Heart Pirate glancing at the odd trio. Me and Trafalgar, arch enemies and the alabaster girl slowly inching to the darkness.

She was lied to a medical bed and Trafalgar rushed me out.

** 3 hours later**

The sub was rocking. A storm was approaching and the sea was restless. Like me. Would she make it?

Sighing my hand went through the fiery mess of my hair.

The operating doors opened and Trafalgar exited bloody to his elbows.

˝She is stable. Lost a lot of blood. Internal trauma and broken legs. What happened to her? She must have gotten a serious beating˝

˝I-I-I don't know. I found her on the street. The only thing she said to get out of the sun˝- and she called me a kid, I mused at the memory. God, I don't even know the color of her eyes.

* * *

**Should I continue? This was my last nights dream. There's more but I need reviews to drag my muse to work. *hint,hint* **


	2. OC Description

FILLER CHAPTER!

You will discover things about the OC in the next chapters but just a quick description:

* * *

Name: Shiva Silvers ( hint,hint)

Age: 21

Height: 173 cm (5'3'' i think :P)

Appearance: Long blonde hair, green eyes, heart-shaped face. Curvish (is it even a word?) body, a few tattoos, piercings: multiple earlobe, 2 plugs, nose,belly button.

Personality: quirky, short-tempered, loyal, kind, open-minded, stubborn, sometimes lazy, laid back, curious, loud,

vegetarian and huge sweetooth. Loves to sleep and cuddle.

Afraid of spiders and boundless spaces.

Loves animals and adores cats.

Shiva is obsessed with destroying,disassembling an reasembling stuff.

Inventor and daydreamer.

Favourite weapons: guns of any sorts and cannons.

Google: Sabina Kelley, she kiiinda looks like my Shiva :P

* * *

I have exams this week but oddly enough I feel like writting and not studying hahahaha :P next chapter maybe in an hour or two. Don't kill me if it comes tomorrow though


	3. Mistress oh my!

Chapter 2: Mistress oh my.

I'm stuck with my other fic so I'm writting this one :P

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

Beep-beep-beep.

Something around me beeped. Where was I?

Didn't I die?

My legs and arms felt so heavy but the air never felt so sweet. Slowly I opened my eyes. White, white walls, machines at my left. Sterile and clean. A hospital?

I don't remember anything besides that kid taking away my sun. Had he brought me here?

I was so pale and hungry. My stomach roared.

˝Looks like your awake and by the sound of that you must be hungry˝ - a voice sad. Tall, dark, red hair? He was standing in the corner, an enormous furry coat and goggles on his forehead. A pirate?

Only they wear such wierd stuff.

˝UHM...˝- my voice cracked. God how long was I out ˝Where am I? Who are you?˝ - I finally managed to say. Thirsty. My throat felt like sandpaper.

˝I'm Eustass Kid, you're on a submarine. A pirate who's a doctor fixed you. ˝ - his glance studied me. I'm sure I looked like Hell. ˝What happened to you?˝ - he whispered.

That name. Shit. He saved me?! THE Eustass Kid? What does he want from me? I tried to shift on the bed but failed miserably.

˝I was beaten, what do you want from me?˝ - my voice may be a bit to harsh but I was scared. His expression was pure surprise. He came close and I instinctively tried to put on a fighting stance.

His hands went up ˝I'm not going to anything to you,relax. I brought you to Trafalgar's submarine to patch you up, why would I harm you then? I could have let you die on the street˝ - True. But still. What did he want? A thought creeped to me, did I call him a „kid" while I was bleeding? Hope he doesn't remember.

˝You called me a kid back then ˝ -Shit

˝I couldn't see who it was I just wanted to see the sun.˝

˝Why?˝- pure curiosity in his voice.

˝When I die I want to die under the sun, watching it˝ - his brows lifted and he started laughing. A blush started to burn on my cheeks. Damn him ˝What's so funny?˝ - I asked irritated.

˝Nothing, you already know how you want to die, many fear it˝ - his voice was dark. I saw a pitcher full of water behind him. Suddenly I felt like in a desert, so thirsty. He followed my eyes ˝Thirsty?˝- I nodded. A glass of water was handed to me and our hands touched. He was pure heat. Maybe because all that fur. I chuckled and saw him smirk.

Heaven's water. ˝How long was I out?˝

˝Four days˝

˝WHAT!?˝ - I lost her. She probably didn't even wait for me. ˝Does that mean you were waiting for me to wake up?˝ - a nod. But why? ˝Is there a mirror? I know I probably look like hell but still˝ - he started looking for it in the small room and found a glass bowl. Pouring water in it, he handed it to me.

˝Makeshift mirror,huh?˝

˝What can I say, I find ways˝ - a wink. He looked to funny doing that without brows. I glanced into the bowl. A busted lip, two huge bruises on my left cheek, hollow eyes and white skin. I looked like hell.

˝I look like roadkill˝ - he laughed at that and I glared. ˝Not funny˝

˝If you look like roadkill now then you're truly beautiful when healthy˝ - I blushed madly. Truly beautiful. Waiiiiit

˝I'm not going to be your slave/mistress or anything like that so stop courting me˝ - He bursted laughing like a mad man. I shoot daggers at him.

˝I ahahahah don't want you for my slave hahahahaha˝ - he couldn't stop. It was embarrassing as Hell.

˝So what do you want from me? And stop laughing, please˝- tiredness was returning to me. A beating, an operation and a 4 day rest, yap I felt and looked like shit.

It took a minute or two for him to finally calm down. He came closer to my bed and exhaled.

˝Better?˝ - sarcasm laced my voice.

He looked at me and said ˝Even though you were beaten to a pulp you still looked beautiful, so I saved you. Dunno why. Fuck it I don't know.˝ (CURSES! ISN'T THAT THE KID WE LOVE? HEHE)

I wanted to reply but the door to my room opened and a lanky, dark man entered.

˝Eustass-ya why didn't you call me when she woke up?˝ - smooth and dark. Hottie.

˝Forgot Trafalgar˝ - came the venomous reply

Trafalgar. The Surgeon of Death saved me. Couldnt' it get better? Unfazed he took a pad from the bed frame and came to examine me.

˝I see you're much better. You have lost a lot of blood and have internal trauma. You should rest for a least a month. ˝ - I nodded even though I knew I wouldn't listen.

˝Now, state your name?˝

˝Shiva˝ - I said

˝Any last name?˝ - oh Hell no.

˝Silvers˝ - I whispered.

˝Come again I didn't hear you˝ - he replied. Oh fuck. This will get interesting.

˝Silvers˝ - I replied louder. Both Trafalgar who was scribbling on his pad and Kid looked at me with wide eyes.

* * *

**Here you go! Moar. Next chapter probably tomorrow. :P R&R PLEASE IT MAKES ME MUSHY **


	4. Blue

**A/n : Damn this one is a long chappy! Read and Review! I'll make pancakes for you !**

* * *

Chapter 3: Blue huh?

Time seemed to stop. A pair of eyes locked on me. The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat.

˝Next question?˝ - my voice was steady. Good.

˝Uhum try to stand up˝ - I nodded and leaned to the side. Legs first. My injuries still hurt but my hunger won the battle over staying in bed. Slowly my feet touched the floor. Cold steel. I shivered and a coat appeared on my shoulders.

The red-brown fur mess. Spiked. Still only one question roamed my mind. WHY?

I shook a head, but was that a smile? I felt my cheeks rose. Funny.

˝Try to walk a little˝ - Trafalgar Law said in a professional voice. Maybe he recovered or his doctor role took over. I made a few steps, on each gaining more stability.

˝Good, you didn't severe your nerves.˝- The sound of scribbling.

˝How much do I have to stay here?˝ - I asked. I hated being caged. The white walls of the medical bay where suffocating me.

˝Oh you can leave, but you must be on bed rest˝ - he handed me the pad ˝ Sign here and you can go. It says you're accepting responsibility for complications˝ - my mouth twitched, talking about med ethics. ˝I'm afraid I don't have anything to pay you with˝

˝It's been paid for˝ - huh? I turned to Kid who smirk. Great. Just great. Wonder what he'll want in return.

Sighing I sat on the bed. A medical gown ˝Where are my clothes?˝ - I ask Law. He points behind me to a neatly stacked pile. My boots, black pants and dark plum blouse. Leather jacket and magic purse. I bit my lip. Have they tried to open that thing? It was a gift from a friend who's a witch. It's a special bag. The you could store a house, 10 horses and half of the ocean in it and you'd still have space. It doesn't have a bottom. It's a bottomless pit. There were times I had to get into it to find something.

˝We're going out so you can change. If you need anything ask, I'm sure Eustass-ya will be next to the door˝ - Law's smirking voice ends my thoughts. Oh I'm sure he will. I grumble and stand up to get my clothes.

Everything was washed, no blood stains, no dirt. I changed out of the medical gown wishing I could take a shower. Maybe later at some Inn. I hope. There's still a little problem. Kid. Maybe I could find out what he wants from me and make an easy escape. Hmmm.

I looked at myself in the makeshift mirror Kid made, still Hell but I looked like myself in my own clothes.

Reaching for the doorknob I heard Trafalgar and Kid speak.

_˝So Eustass-ya, what do you want from her? She might me the daughter of the Dark King, Silvers˝_

_˝Doesn't matter if she is or isn't.˝ - a harsh reply._

_˝So you're saying you saved her because you do such things on a daily basis? I thought you were ruthless, the rumors must be changed then˝ - a chuckle _

_˝This doesn't concern you, and why did you tell her I paid? You said you didn't want anything?˝_

_˝I wanted to see her reaction after all she didn't take off your coat˝ - _Damn him. I should have done that. Oh well, too late now. Speaking of the damn thing it was still here. Meaning Kid was naked. I felt heat on my cheeks. What? oh god. He's handsome but I'm not going to fall for any trick.

I opened the door and stepped out. They both looked at me like they knew I was eavesdropping.

˝I'll be leaving now, thank you for fixing me up˝ - I hopped they both got the message. Turning I looked for the exit. Steel walls. How monotone. Hmm something smells salty, sea air? That way.

I felt a presence near me and saw Kid following me ˝Where are you staying?˝ - casual talk?

˝Actually I just came here, I'm going to find an Inn˝- leave me please.

˝Didn't you say you don't have money?˝ - Not directly and I hopped that you forgot about that.

˝I'll find some˝

˝Steal˝ - he was amused.

˝Maybe˝

˝Why don't you stay at my ship˝ - I stopped dead just before the heavily reinforced steel door. What?

˝And why would I do that?˝

˝I saved you˝

˝And how is repaying you...wait I said I'm not for a mistress or anything like that.˝ - he rumbled with laughter. Great. I opened the door and stepped out. Fresh, salty air greeted me. It was sunset. Truly beautiful. Calm sea, a deep red sunset and no wind what so ever. Sadly I had a red idiot following me.

You know when you lost in your thoughts and forget about simple things? Like returning something, or a coat? And then knowing you're OCD and you fold the damn thing neatly and carry it?

And yes he noticed. Great.

I opened my mouth to try and dig myself out of the situation as something ran to the sub. Long blonde hair, a mask blue white stripped on his head.

˝Captain! KIDDDD˝ - he noticed me then ˝So you finally decided to wake up˝- I sneered.

˝What the fuck do you want Killer?˝

˝When are we leaving? The men are restless after not doing anything for 4 days˝ - he craned his neck at me. Kidd took his arm and pushed him a couple of meters away.

˝She could be a new recruit.˝ -OH REALLY? ˝She is the daughter of Rayleigh Silvers, or so i think. ˝

˝I can hear you from over here and I am˝ - I said a bit louder. You never know, maybe he's deaf.

˝So what's your name bitch?˝ - asked Killer

˝Ask your mother, she was screaming it last night˝ - I said with my arms crossed. He asked for it.

Kid bursted laughing and I swear to the gods his eyes were sparkling. Killer was furious. He launched at me with his scythes spinning madly. It took less than a second to take out my axe and stop him.

I watched as his stance turned surprised. The red sunset shone on the blades of my beauty. I forget it myself. Cursed it myself. Basically, I'm the only one able to touch it without being cursed. I hate when people touch my stuff.

˝You're fast. Where did you hid that thing?!˝ - like I'd tell you.

˝Killer be nice to her, she is our guest.˝ - Kidd said.

˝I didn't agree on that˝

˝You need to rest ,doctor's orders˝ - a dark voice came, so Trafalgar Law was watching the show. A sword on his shoulder, leaning on a polar bear? In a jumpsuit?

˝Killer show her the guest room. It's an order˝ - Kid concluded.


	5. No room for you

Chapter 4: No room for you

* * *

Could you believe it? The ship was covered in dry blood, apparently they cleaned the floor with it. it's metallic smell was over whelming me.

I turned to Kid and frowned. ˝Does it always stink like this?˝

He laughed still amused from my „fight" with Killer. ˝Sometimes, we just had a good fight. But you'll be in the guest room.˝

Hmm ˝You still haven't told my why I am staying on your ship?˝

˝Becuase I'm bored and you have to repay for saving your life˝ - he added with a cocky smirk. Great.

˝I already tol-˝

˝Stop it I know I know, you can keep me company˝ - I'm sure I looked surprised as Hell. Company?

˝You want company? You, whose ship is covered in dried blood˝ - I couldn't believe it.

˝So sue me, I am a human. Fuck it woman what's so difficult to understand? I thought you were smart. I need a drink˝ - he stormed into the cabins. I followed him since I didn't know anybody from the crew except Killer and let's say he doesn't like me. Hehe.

The inside of the ship was much cleaner and smelled better. But there was the smell of men,sake and wood. Soothing actually. I just knew there weren't any girls except me on board.

I reached a big room filled with chairs and a couple of tables, the galley. Behind two saloon style doors a big figure ran in a zig zag movement. Chef?

˝Urm hi?˝- better be polite or I won't get anything to eat.

˝Who the Hell are you?˝ - his face came out, round with big blue eyes and short brownish hair. He was narrowing his eyes as he looked at me.

˝Erm Kid's guest for a while. I'm Shiva.˝ -

¨Oh, you hungry?˝ - he asked and my stomach roared. It frikking roared.

He smiled and with a hand ushered me in the kitchen. It was spotless and white. Unlike the ship it looked almost new. Was it a good thing or?

I sat on a high chair and watched him prepare my meal. ˝So where did the captain found you? Ye'r a new recruit?˝

That was bothering you huh? ˝I was beaten and he took me to a doctor˝ - The chef stopped and turned around to face me ˝He took you to a doctor?˝ - the disbelief in his voice was understandable and I had to laugh.

˝My reaction exactly, you didn't tell my your name?˝

˝I'm Danny and you girl must have intrigued our captain or he's go a crush on you˝ - I started giggling madly. A crush? You don't get crushes over half dead people. I was still grinning when he handed me a omlette with apples and a glass of water.

˝Thank you I'm starving.˝ - he smiled at that.

˝Noone here says thank you to me anymore˝ - with that he turned to the dishes while I ate my meal in silence. I finished quickly and felt tired. My wounds ached and I needed to sleep.

˝Danny could you tell me how to go to the guest room? Kid didn't show me˝

˝That's because there isn't a guest room on this ship˝

˝WHAT?!˝ - he chuckled. I'm going to kill Kid.

˝Go to his quarters and harras him, I didn't do anything wrong.˝ -True that.

˝Show me and thank you for the meal˝ - I said breaking my knuckles. That little fucker. Danny smirked and showed me a corridor left to the galley, the last door on the left is the captains quarters. Good. I thanked him and strolled to the door.

I stood listening, nothing, or the door is too thick. Shrugging I opened the door (without knocking, why bother? He's rude anyways) and was greeted by dark blue tones. The room was big, a king sized bend on the left with dark blue sheets (I thought he'd liked red :p) and on the right was a bookshelf filled with books,maps and booze bottles. In the center was a big desk with loads of papers messy layed down. Kid was probably in the leather chair, back turned to me. Watching the sea? You fuck.

˝How come you didn't tell me a little detail Kid, there is no guest room˝ - my voice came out ice-cold.

A chuckle. He seems to do that often. ˝Would you come on board if I told you that?˝

˝Of course not˝

˝See, and you need to rest. Has Danny given you food?˝ - I came to him, he was nicely seated with a glass filled in his hand.

˝Yes, not thanks to you˝ - I replied ever so coldly.

˝Actually it is thanks to me because I told the crew you were a guest and they have no right to rape you˝ - Excuse me!? RAPE ME? WHAT THE?

˝What?˝

˝We're pirates, Destroyer. And if you're not nakama or stronger than we, than, we pilage˝ - He said that with a serious voice. He meant it. Behind him I saw my bounty poster. My face,covered in blood, my trusty Axe in hand and under it:

Shiva the Destroyer

290,000,000 Beri

Yes I was a wanted woman but not considered a pirate. I snorted. The navy got on my nerves.

˝You didn't tell me you have a bounty on your head˝ - he continued.

˝You didn't ask˝

He took a sip of his drink and closed his eyes. Great he's gonna drink himself to sleep and I felt the wounds ache more. I needed to sleep.

˝So where am I going to sleep? My wounds ache and my head hurts˝ - I bitched. So I was wounded I could bitch a little.

His eyes immediately shot open ˝See that bed? You can rest there,behind that curtain˝ his finger pointed to a black-blue stripped velvety curtain ˝is a bathroom, feel free to use it˝

˝And where will you sleep?˝

˝AWW already concerned?˝

˝Noup, just don't want to find you in the same bed as me˝ - I snorted. Weelll maybe I lied a bit, but still I need to recover first.

˝oh..I'll sleep here. I'm nut fussy.˝ - he concluded. On the chair? Sure it was leathery and nicely polstered, but still a chair not a bed.

I shook my head and went to the bathroom. Shower. Now.

Before I lifted the curtain I swear I could hear him whispering ˝_Welcome to the crew_˝

* * *

**This was something like a filler. Next chapter MAY contain slight lemon? :P Would you like to read some? Read and Review and make me happy damnit!**

**OH And I'd like to thank you all who read,review and follow this story. I was truly shocked how many reads this story got in 3 days. Damn that felt good :D**


	6. Bloody Lips

**WARNING: Lemon Scene! If you don't like it or don't want to read, skip to the next chapter.**

**Author's note: I didn't write a fluffy-mushy scene because it doesn't suit Kid.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sunsets and bloody lips

You know that type of soap men use? No perfume,not oils,no nothing. Plain soap that rips your skin?

Well Kid had that, a razor, shaving cream and a cologne in his bath. NOTHING ELSE. If I was really to stay on this ship I had to buy proper soap at least.

Sighing I finished my shower, at least the water was hot and grabbed a black towel. His bathroom had a huge tub, a sink and a comode with clothes. I'll be borrowing some for sleeping clothes. Like a T-shirt?

I rummaged through my bag and took out my brush, a hair tie, some cream ( just imagine nivea or something like that) and brushed my hair. I looked a bit better, bruised but alive. I smiled. The wound on my lip opened and blood gushed out.

Bloody lips. I'll leave it like that. Maybe that will stop him.

I put my long hair into a ponytail and changed into shorts and some big T-shirt I found in his commode. It was grey and slightly washed out. Worn-out.

I stepped out of the bathroom and heard soft snoring. He fell asleep, on the chair with a glass in hand. The goggles he always wore fell onto his eyes and he seemed relaxed.

Where should I put my bag? Hmm maybe next to the bed? Or on the nightstand? I don't want him rummaging through it.

The sheets on his bed were soft and smelled nice. Soon sleep over took me.

I was dreaming. _I was running. Dark hallways and my mother's voice._

_¨You can't run from yourself Shiva, it's in your blood˝_

_˝Stop it Mommy! I'm scared˝ - the 9 year old version of me screamed. _

_Blood, so much blood on the walls. And I knew whose it was. And I knew who caused it to spill._

Suddenly all the pain and coldness went away. Warmth embraced me and I calmed down.

**Kid's POV**

I woke up and felt a stiff neck. Shit I fell asleep on the damn chair. Where's Shiva?

Glancing around the room I found my green-eyed beauty. Sleeping in the bed. In my T-shirt. So she's making herself homey. Good.

Rubbing my sore neck I stood up and left my fur coat on the chair. Next where the weapons. I don't take them to bed.

She thinks I won't join her, I though smirking. Well too bad. It's my bed after all. She was sleeping peacefully but why was her lip busted? What did she do in the bathroom?

Shaking my head I went under the covers. Should I tease her some more?

She started shaking. What's wrong? A nightmare? I hugged her behind making sure not to put too much presure on her wounds. Instantly she calmed and cuddled into me. Smiling I fell asleep.

**Shiva's POV*

I woke up next to something warm. Soft and warm. Sunlight was bothering my eyes and I stretched like a cat. Something's in the way. Wait was that breathing?

I opened one eye and saw a chest, finally the sensation of arms around me came to my senses. So the smug bastard come into bed after all. I didn't move him, I'm ashamed to admit it but it feels rather comfortable.

_˝... you girl must have intrigued our captain or he's go a crush on you˝ - _Danny's words echoed in my mind. Could it be? Nah it's just my womanizing brain trying to make something that isn't there.

I looked at his face. He looked so peaceful. Maybe I should do it?

Purple lips huh? If only he knew purple was my favourite color.

I lifted my head and pressed my lips on his.

**Kid's POV**

Something was moving next to me and I felt pressure on my chest. Then something metallic on my mouth. Softness brushing.

I opened my eyes still half asleep and saw Shiva's eyes widen.

Minutes passed and my brain finally worked the information.

She kissed me?

Not wanting to waste more time I lowered my head to her and kissed her back. I felt her stiffen and hugged her tightly which made her more relaxed.

Smiling I caressed her hair and she moaned. I took the chance to sneak my tongue in. More blood taste and It was turning me on like crazy.

Taking her hands and pinning them I bit her lip and more blood spilled, onto her neck and my T-shirt. Her eyes widened but she moaned and arched her back. So you're a little masochist are ya?

Smiling I ran my tongue over her neck and bit softly.

˝Tease...˝ - I heard her murmur. I bit harder ˝mmmmmmmmmm˝ - a moan escaped her lips.

I stopped moving and looked into her eyes. Bright green orbs. Her face was flushed and her lip busted. Never did any woman look so damn sexy.

She stared back at me without fear or shyness. That turned me more one. Without realizing she flipped me over and straddled my hips.

**Shiva's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was doing. Morning hornyness usually didn't affect me but being in his arms changed that. I couldn't believe how aroused I was.

Looking at him now I was fully prepared to have sex with him. In an instant.

How did the fucker now blood turned me on?

I ran my hands on his chest and felt every muscle contract. I purred and bit his collar bone- sucking and biting. His head fell onto the pillow and he moaned.

˝Shiva if you continue like this I won't be able to stop myself˝ -his voice was full of lust.

˝I don't want you to˝ - I replied without thinking.

And he didn't. flipping me over my T-Shirt disappeared and exposed my red lace bra. His teeth sank into it and he ripped it open. Without wasting time his mouth found my nipple and sucked on it hard.

The sensation of his arms around me and his mouth on my drove me crazy. I was moaning like crazy.

My hand was running through his soft, wild mane of hair. His mouth was going lower and lower. I growled and felt him chuckle. His hand was already under my shorts, from my knee to my thights, caressing, clawing slightly. A finger rested a top of me and I sucked in breath. His smile widened as he palmed me. I could feel myself being wet. Slowly, so damn slowly he pushed his hand into my panties and waited.

And I obliged. Begging, he wanted me to beg ˝Please...˝ - I arched my back and butt up.

˝Please what?˝ - came his dark,love voice.

˝Stop torturing me!˝ - I commanded. He smirked and moved his fingers up and down. His touch sent shivers down my spine and I moaned wildly. I felt it then. A finger probing.

˝Are you a virgin Shiva?˝ - he whispered in my ear.

˝Find out˝ - I purred back and felt his fingers entering me. It was driving me mad.

˝Kid ...˝- I moaned

˝Yes...Shiva?˝ - he purred into my ears.

˝Please...˝

˝As you command˝ -a second passed and he was in me. He filled me up completely and I moaned.

**Kid's POV**

I needed her . Starting a slow rhythm I watched her eyes, glossy and her lips parted. Did she know how good she felt? Everything became a blur as a trusted harder and harder. Sweat was rolling of me and nothing seemed to move around us, except for our body's, colliding. Moans escaping. Skin on skin. And then I felt it, inching closer. I trusted harder, deeper and her eyes rolled back.

˝_Mine, mine, mine...¨_ - my thoughts chanted back at me.

Reaching my orgasm I felt hers, deep inside and bit her hard on the neck, drawing blood and thinking ˝**Mine**˝

* * *

**So this was my FIRST LEMON SCENE! Yay I made it!**

**Now I'm scared what you'll think.**

**Please Read and Review! It means a lot to me!**

***hides behind the couch* don't hit me *puppy dog eyes***


	7. Loneliness

Chapter 6: loneliness

* * *

I felt Kid slump next to me and fall a sleep. I was still dizzy, hormones rushing through my body as were my thoughts.

Why did I do it? Why? Have I lost all self control just because I was a bit horny? I couldn't forgive myself for it.

Now my chances to escape this ship and him are zero. I had an overwhelming urge to cry. It was getting to much. The injury, the ship, this, him. I'm going to burst.

Hugging my legs to myself I started to tremble and silent tears fell down my cheeks.

Something rustled near me and I saw Kid's face in front of me

˝What's wrong? I didn't.. you know..I was careful˝ - he leant to kiss me but I pushed him away. I couldn't do this anymore. He was shocked and looked angry. Really angry. Another wave shook me and I trembled.

I made him angry and upset.

He rose from the bed and slammed the door from the bathroom.

What did I do now? He's mad at me and will probably punish me. Or worse.

My wounds ached, the soreness was killing me but the worst was this hollow feeling inside of me. It was guilt and it was eating me.

Tears were pouring out of me. I couldn't control myself. It was all too much.

In my sorry state I haven't noticed Kid come back out of the bathroom and sit next to me

˝Shiva what's wrong? Have I hurt you?˝ - he gently touched my leg but I pulled away.

˝Please just leave me. Leave me alone˝ - I sobbed. No more touching, kissing, anything. Every seam on my body was starting to break.

He sighed and stoop up, took his coat and slammed the door.

I layed on the bed and closed my eyes.

Hours later the sun was setting. Kid didn't even once come to the room and I didn't feel like getting out. I felt numb.

**time elapse**

It was the second day and I still haven't seen Kid. My wounds were okay I guess but my insides ached - guilt, loneliness?, anger and sadness. I was still too confused and dizzy from all those emotions.

Hunger. I haven't eaten in two days. Slowly I put on my clothes and a scarf to hide Kid's obsessive mark on me and made my way to the kitchen. It was quiet on the ship, early in the morning. I wonder where Kid slept? Maybe in the crow's nest under the stars. I miss him.

It pains me to say, but I do. He felt safe. As stupid as it seems I've grown attached to him.

Sighing I went into the galley. Killer was sitting and eating. He noticed me and nodded.

He was alone. Might as well try to be civil. ˝Can I join you?˝

˝Ask my mother˝- came the reply. I chuckled but sat anyway. Donny came smiling ˝You're still here! Oh I'm so glad! Ye'r hungry gal?˝ - I nodded happily, at least someone liked me here.

Killer watched as Danny talked with me so casually. ˝The cook likes you, you must be okay then˝

I grinned ˝you saw me fight you and stand my ground. Where's Kid?˝ - it slipped from my lips sooner than I thought.

He chuckled ˝Miss him?˝ - I looked at my food and suddenly all my appetite was lost ˝Kinda, I think he's mad at me˝

˝Probably, what did you do?˝ - he asked, sincerity in his voice. I blushed at the memory.

˝Oh I see˝ - he continued to eat. How did he eat with that thing on his head?

˝Erm what do you see?˝

˝You pushed him away˝ - he said simply. It was the truth.

˝It was too much for me. I was overwhelmed with everything and I don't know him. I can't just turn a trust switch and be okay with it˝

Killer ate in silence and I followed. ˝He's on deck. He sleeps on the deck and he's sore and grumpy. More than usual. Watch out for what you say˝

The poor thing slept outside.

Did I just sympathy him? I did miss him but still. The guilt and pain roared in my belly.

˝I don't think I have the guts to face him yet˝ - I confessed.

˝Are you scared of him or of his reaction? He seemed fond of you. I never saw something like that from him¨ - I smiled, he cared? ˝What do you do anyway's?˝

Huh? ˝Uhm, I'm a weapon smith and inventor˝ - he turned his face (cage) to me and whistled.

˝So you might be a recruit after all, and the stuff about Rayleigh?˝

˝He's my dad, haven't seen him in years.˝- now that we exchanged few words it was so easy to talk with him.

We talked some more about our hobbys and I yawned.

˝I think I'll go lay down for a bit˝ - I announced.

˝He's still out there you know˝ - he pointed out. I knew that.

˝I'll tak to him but not now,I'm still...˝

˝hurt and confused˝ - he finished.

I smiled and went back to Kid's room.

* * *

**Short and cold. Don't kill me It's necessary for the story flow.**

**Read and Review :D**


	8. Purple

Chapter 7 : Purple

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

A breeze entered the Captain's quarters and shook my tower of cards. Sighing I went to the window. Nothing but blue ocean around us. We had sat sail after I got on board. It's been a week. Kid was still mad, sleeping on the deck and I was still inside his room.

I 've read all of his book (12 in total) and they had been on making weapons. So we had something uncommon.

I've tidied up his room and threw the empty booze bottles, except one. A mermaid shaped sake bottle. The blue-green glass bottle was hand made.

There wasn't a single spot on his room where I didn't check or learned about.

Boredom. It was killing me.

I would only exit his room early in the morning to have breakfast with Danny and Killer. The early birds of The Kidd Pirates. Killer and I became pretty close actually. Who would have thought? I'd come down, eat and talk with them and then take some fruit with me back to the room.

A week and a couple of pounds less. My wounds healed mostly, but ached never the less. Or was it my pride? I can't admit it to myself, but the most aching part of me was my heart.

I missed him so bad.

Haven't seen him in a week, was he that mad? Suddenly a knock on the door. Could it be? I rushed to the door and flung it open

˝K-K-Killer?˝˝ - I said surprised, they never came to my (his) room during the day.

˝We'll be docking at a small island soon. We need supplies. Do you want to get of the ship?˝ - he asked.

I haven't thought of it. ˝Where are you heading after that?˝

He smiled ˝To the New World˝

˝Can I ask you something?˝ - how should I put this?

˝My destionation is a small island in the New World, would it – could I stay on board until you get there?˝ - Killer didn't say anything. I began to worry.

˝I was hoping you'd say something like that˝ - he said ˝Then let's go grab supplies˝ - I smiled and nodded. Guess I'll be staying a bit more Kid.

˝You think he'll mind me staying a bit more?˝ - I didn't need to tell him who „he" was. Killer talked almost everytime he saw me about Kid. I was worried and I missed him but he never teased me for it. Not a single word. He would stiffen when I mentioned something but he tried to hide it. I wonder why?

˝What kind of island is this?˝ - I asked Killer

˝A spring island. It's called Sentimento and they is only one town˝

˝Hmm spring, where are you from Killer?˝

He stopped and looked at me ˝Why do you ask?˝

˝Why not?˝

˝You first˝

I laughed ˝I asked first! But okay, New World˝ I said quietly.

˝So you're going home? East Blue, Kid's from South Blue before you ask˝ - I blushed ,the fucker knew me too well.

(a/n: I can't remember where's Killer originally from so I pu randomly East Blue 8] )

˝Not really, I have something to do there, after that I'm free to go anywhere˝ - he seemed to think about it.

We talked some more and came to the town square. It was filled with fruits and flowers of all sorts!

**Kid's POV**

I groaned and sat up. My neck is really sore from sleeping on the deck.

˝Captain we're reaching a small spring island, what should we do?˝- Wire yelled. I saw Killer approach and stare at me.

˝Dock we need supplies˝ - I barked. Finally land. Maybe I'll find something interesting to kill.

A certain blonde came to my thoughts and I stopped.

*flashback*

_It could have been 4-5 am and I went to the galley. Hungry and tired. I stopped in front of door, a familiar female voice was in there._

_She and Killer were talking. A lot recently. _

_˝Shiva what's your favourite color? You seem to skip all the pink things on your plate˝ - Killer asked._

_Shiva laughed, she had a lovely laugh. _

_˝Oh If you knew˝_

_˝Tell me˝ - She laughed again._

_˝Don't laugh okay, I think someone would have a huge ego boost from this˝ she chuckled ˝It's purple˝_

_Killer laughed like a maniac. ˝Hey I said not to laugh you asshole!˝ _

**end flashback**

I grinned. Purple huh? Time to see the island.

I was wondering around, nothing but lame villagers and nothing worthy to kill. I snorted.

A woman approached me ˝Hello sir would you like some flowers?˝ - she had balls to step in my way.

She was old and wrinkly and I let her lead the way to her shop. Why not, I was bored anyways. The shop was small, filled with flowers of all kinds. My eyes fell to a pot of purple roses.

She noticed and smiled ˝ Purple roses primarily stand for enchantment. The giver of the purple rose seeks to convey that he or she has fallen in love with the recipient at the very first sight. A deep magnetism and charm that makes the recipient almost irresistible is what the purple rose seeks to convey. The very first meeting has totally enticed the sender of these flowers, who simply cannot resist the object of his desire. ˝ - she concluded.

I looked like her like a mad man, she didn't budge nor show fear ˝Why don't you buy it for her?˝

˝Uh for fuck's sake˝ she went to the pot and put it my arms ˝I see you don't talk huh? Go give it to her now, it's free˝

I still haven't said anything, merely turned and went out. I hid the pot under my coat. If the crew saw this..

**Shiva's POV**

˝Look at those pretty flowers! Killer could you borrow me some money?˝ - I said jumping up and down. He laughed

˝I'll treat you, which one do you want?˝

˝The deep red please˝ - he payed for the pot and I smiled at him ˝Thank you!˝

_At the same time,on the other side of the square a figure stood. Holding a pot of purple roses. He saw it and left the pot there. Walking fast to the ship he never turned._

˝Maybe we should head back for the ship˝ - Killer said with a weird voice. Hmm? There's something he's not telling me. I shrugged it off

˝Okay˝

We walked back and I saw a pot of purple roses. In the middle. No one around it.

˝Take it˝ - Killer said.

˝Huh? But it doesn't belong to me˝

˝Noone's around it. Do you know the meaning of roses?˝

˝And of their colors. Maybe some guy left it for his girl, I can't just take it˝

˝Than I will and carry it for you˝ - he was acting weird. I was silent during our stroll to the ship. He helped me place the pots in my (his) room and I had to ask him ˝Killer you seem to know something about this˝ - what was he hiding?

˝I should be telling you this. The other night someone overheard our conversation. Purple˝ - he said.

Oh no. Could it be.

I had to talk with him. He saw us probably on the square.

˝Where's Kid˝ - I asked him.

* * *

**Read and Review and make me happy damnit! **


	9. Tattoo

**IMPORTANT! : I'm an ass and I'm so sorry if you googled the wrong girl, it's Sabina Kelley.**

**SO FRICKIN SORRY FOR THE TYPO *GIVES ALL AROUND COOKIES***

* * *

Chapter 8: Tattoo

Killer stared at me ˝And why would you do that?˝

I stared at him back ˝Because he, being the clutz he is, probably got things wrong˝

˝Oh˝ - was all that came out of Killer. I pushed beside him and made my way to the deck. He's probably somewhere nursing some alcohol. Sigh.

It was sunset as I stepped on the deck . Hmm, it doesn't smell like blood anymore.

I caught sight of Wire near the mast, he didn't like me since day one. Well, nobody did except Danny and Kid and even he doesn't anymore.

How could I have gotten myself into all of this?

Just because I picked a fight I couldn't handle. Luck wasn't on my side.

I strolled behind the mast so Wire wouldn't jump my ass and made my way to the front of the ship where the huge skull (made of smaller skulls – I never asked Killer if they were human or not). I had a hunch he'd be sitting there.

Reaching the scull I saw emptiness, he wasn't here. Hmm crow's nest? I turned my head and saw someone else.

Maybe he went to eat something? After contemplating a bit I went to the galley, if he wasn't there maybe Danny would know where to look.

**Kid's POV**

I wondered around the ship.

Should I find her or just chase her of the ship? The log pose won't be settled for at least 3 days.

I remember talking to Killer yesterday.

_˝She's a weapon smith and her mother was a doctor. She has experience in the medical field. She has to do something on an island in the New World.˝_

_˝And after that?˝˝_

_He shrugged ˝Doesn't have a plan. She did mention something about seeing the world˝_

_I thought about it. Killer was still staring at me. ˝Don't you have something to do?˝ - I barked at him_

Maybe I should let Killer take her, he bought her flowers after all.

_...so did you..._ a small voice inside my head whispered and I shook my head.

No I didn't, the old hag forced them at me. But why did I carry them? I could have dropped them somewhere.

_˝Don't laugh okay, I think someone would have a huge ego boost from this˝ she chuckled ˝It's purple˝_

Not again. I don't want flashes of her or the rosy smell of her hair or the softness of her body.

NO!

I need a drink. I went to my room.

Time to end this.

**Shiva's POV**

I was eating alone in the galley, he didn't show up here either. Danny didn't have a clue and Killer was avoiding me.

Great.

Sighing I picked a few apples, thanked Danny and made my way to my room.

Just before I opened the door I heard noises ? Why would anyone come in? They haven't in the past few days!

Swallowing I opened the door and found Kid.

Storming around the room with a drink in his hand. Not the one I was expecting to find. Wasn't he avoiding me.

Oh hell. I cleared my throat and he looked at me.

Bloodshot eyes, tired grey circles around his eyes and a frown. I felt a pinch on my heart. Did I cause this?

˝Weneedtotalkimiissedyouitiedthisplacecanistaypleas edontkillkilleritwasnothingwhatareyoudoin˝ - I said in one breath.

He was looking at me, trying to understand what I just said. I exhaled and sat on the bed.

˝I tidied the place and changed the sheets¨ - they were a scarlet red now. Silk. Didn't know he liked those.

˝How are your wounds?˝- he asked with a rough voice.

˝Better, they're healing nicely. Thank you for the flowers˝ - he looked shocked and I pointed to the window. Both pots where there yet the purple blossomed more, shone more. The red ones looked ordinary. I couldn't not think that it was my mind telling me, was it because he bought them?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him speak: ˝An old hag gave them I didn't buy them˝

˝Uh okay˝

˝Besides it's not like I knew your favourite color˝ - he said and I looked at him strangely. He spun around at took a swig of his drink. Hiding huh?

˝I wanted to buy some roses but I didn't have any money so I asked Killer to borrow me some, he didn't buy me them˝ - I knew this bothered him.

˝Oh˝ - he said and stared at me ˝I thought you'd ran off as soon as we hit land˝

˝I wondered, could I stay for a little bit? I was heading to the New World and..you're headed there..If I'm not bothering all of you˝ - I added and saw him stiffen.

˝Only If you don't bother anyone˝

¨Okay and thank you. For saving me˝ - he looked at me surprised, now it's the time to swallow you pride girl. I inhaled and said˝I'm sorry for pushing you away that morning. It was just too much for me all of the sudden. The injury,meeting you,the stay˝- I blushed as I remembered us having sex ˝I couldn't think straight, so please don't be mad at me˝ - my voice dropped

˝As you came in, didn't you say you missed me?˝ - he said walking towards me. My eyes widened. He heard only that? Cocky bastard.

˝Did I say that?˝

His brows lifted and he sat on the bed beside me. Up close he looked worse. Before I could stop myself my hand went to his cheek. Lightly caressing as his eyes found mine ˝I did miss you˝ - I whispered and leaned to hug him.

The smell of him enveloped me and I relaxed.

˝You will have to get a tattoo˝

˝What for?˝ - I was confused.

˝You're a weapon-smith, you can fight and you seem to have medical skills˝ - Killer. SO THEY HAD BEEN TALKING. Hmpf.

˝So what?˝

˝You're joining the crew˝

I pulled away from him ˝WHAT?!˝

**Killer's POV**

So what are they doing? I saw them both disappear in his room.

Maybe they talked it out or he killed her.

Unlikely he's nuts for her, so much he even sleeps on the deck so he wouldn't bother her. Not that he would ever admit that. I chuckled and remembered the conversation 3 days ago:

_˝Why are you sleeping on the deck?˝ - I asked our Captain and my best friend casually. He tensed._

_˝She's injured˝_

_˝So?˝ - he didn't look at me. ˝Did you two get in a fight?˝ - he looked at me angry. Bingo._

_˝Relax, she's not mad at you. She thinks you're mad at her˝- I said._

_˝OH and how do you know? You keep spending an awful lot of time with her!˝ - he spat. If you count the morning conversation before she slips in his room awful lot, then yes. I rolled my eyes behind my mask._

_˝She's lonely and wants to talk˝- his eyes were filled with anger as he stormed to the other side of the ship. To drink probably._

_I sighed. She got under his skin in a couple of days.._

_..and in yours..._a small voice in my head said.

* * *

**AWWW WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? HOOHOOHO**

**Read and Review!**


	10. Boiling

Chapter 9: Boiling

**Shiva's POV**

_You said you don't have to speak__  
__I can hear you__  
__I can't feel all the things you've ever felt before__  
__I said it's been a long time__  
__Since someone looked at me that way__  
__It's like you knew me__  
__And all the things I couldn't say__  
__Together, to be__  
__Together and be__  
__Together, to be__  
__Together and be__  
__Together, to be__  
__Together and be_

The voice in my head sang. Finally all things were okay and now this stupid dream. I woke for the umpteth time this week. Won't get any sleep might as well work some.

It was still night when I made my way to my special room.

You see, a lot happened after my make up with Kid.

We did talk that night. With our bodies. I felt my cheeks blush at the memory and a small smile appear on my lips. He chanted ˝mine˝ the whole time I was with him. Possessive eh?

My special room was a smithy where I was making new or improved old weapons, the crew was quite thrilled to learn what my skills were. Soon there was a long list of wishes, Kid's and Killers being the biggest. If I could just sleep... I didn't mind working in the contrary! I loved making something with my hands. Inventing and making stuff was what got im me into the smith craft. I yawned and went to my latest project, a new blade for Killer. It was almost done, just the finishing strokes with sand paper.

**Kid's POV**

I heard her move. She couldn't sleep again, like me.

I had insomnia for a week now. Did she fucking infect me with a disease?! I grumbled and covered my head with the sheets. Her face came to my mind, how the fuck did she make those weapons?! She doesn't have a Devil fruit ability and yet everything that comes out of that room is utterly perfect.

How the fuck did she do it? She didn't have a kiln nor any source of heat. How did she bend and shape the metal?

The dagger I asked of her was made partially of sea stone and it gleamed red. Wavy blade and extreme sharpness. She was truly an artist. But the ways that she use to do it still were in the dark.

To top it of she doesn't let anyone in when she's working. Why the fuck?!

I was wide awake now and grumpy. (a/n: AWWWWWWW)

There was one thing that made me smirk – Killer was avoiding her like a plague. Wonder why...

**Killer's POV**

She was up again. I could hear her from the crow's nest. Working. Maybe she's finishing my blade.

I sighed recalling the day I asked her to make that blade.

*flashback*

˝_Hey Killer!˝ - She greeted me with a smile. I had to frown behind my mask. Why?_

_˝Can you make me a new blade for my scythes?˝ - I mumbled._

_˝Sure, the same size? Any wishes?˝ - she asked happily. Man someone made her happy. And I knew who it was. I grumbled._

_˝No the same˝ - and I went back ignoring her after that. _

*end flashback*

Why was I grumbling so much? She obviously liked him and vice versa. I even helped when they needed to talk and make up things. I sighed and look to the ocean

* * *

*** morning***

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

I yawned and heard my stomach rumble. Hmm guess it's morning already, I should eat some breakfast. I stretched like a cat and made my way to the galley and hopefully something sugary was there.

Danny saw me enter ˝OI girlie you awake so early? Hungry?˝ - he smiled.

Morning were so much brighter with that smile ˝Starving!˝ - I growled playfully. Oh god, I'm spending to much time with Kid.

He came to me with a plate filled with eggs, bacon and a cup of coffee. No sugary heaven, eh? Oh well, I'm hungry. I started to inhale my food and noticed him still standing next to me. Normally he would have gone back to the kitchen.

˝Umm..do you need anything?˝

˝You look like hell˝ - he said and I choked on some bacon. What?

˝What do you mean?˝

˝Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?˝ - he asked concerned. Ah, I knew what he meant. My skin was dull and I had big dark circles under my eyes. The lack of sleep and all the work were showing on my face.

˝I know. I can't sleep at night so I go to work. It helps clear my mind˝

˝I know that but you should sleep more. Are you having nightmares or insomnia like Cap'?˝

My eyes widened, Kid had insomnia? Why didn't he tell me!? I growled and finished my meal.

˝Thank you Danny˝ - I thanked him and rushed to Kid's room. I wasn't staying anymore there. They had actually showed me that they had guest rooms. Three of them. Those fucking liars. I remember lashing out on them for being jackasses. Well now I had a nice sized room with a bed, a desk, a commode with my things and a nice big window.

I entered without knocking. He was sitting on his chair looking at some papers.

˝Why didn't you tell me you couldn't sleep?˝ - I demanded. He looked at me with his lazy look, much like that night and I blushed. After that night, well, we didn't speak of it or do anything. We talked more but that's it. I was still unhappy about that. I shook my head ˝Well?˝

˝We're docking at a winter island soon˝ - he said with a smirk

˝Don't ignore my question!˝ - I yelled

˝Stop yelling and neither did you˝ True but still. I huffed and turned to leave ˝There are hot spring there, it's a mixed bath, you want to join the crew?˝

˝I thought I joined the crew˝ - and he didn't know about my little surprise yet. I smirked and turned around still smirking.

˝Join as there, it's a mixed bath and you're the only woman here˝ -he said

˝So what? Maybe some of the guys fancy me˝ - I winked and he looked angry. Finally a reaction from him. I laughed ˝I'm going to work some more, see you later˝ - and exited with that.

**Kid's POV**

What does she mean with _˝So what? Maybe some of the guys fancy me˝ _ I growled deep and smashed my glass. Don't they fucking dare...

She's mine. _Mine_.

**Later on**

**Shiva's POV**

We finally reached the fucking winter island and it was to fucking cold. I was shivering like a mad woman and my teeth were chattering. I had on my warmest jacket and my favourite boots. Still too cold. I hoped those warm springs were boiling hot.

(a/n: her boots : just google getto grip boots. Those are my favs as well)

I followed the crew through the snow. Some of them were jumping crazy and laughing like maniacs. Born in the North Blue I guess? Urgh. Kid was leading, and the fucker wasn't even cold, with his furry coat and no shirt on. Killer was still avoiding me. Wonder why? What did I do now? I thought we were something like friends. I missed talking to him. Thankfully Heat and Wire warmed up some and we talked while going to the hot springs.

After passing the snow covered village we come to the bottom of the concave shaped mountain. A large house stood and behind it steam was rising. The hot spring were on the open!? Oh hell. We entered and I heard Kid threaten the guy at the reception. I chuckled, maybe we'll have the whole place for ourselves.

I went to the woman's changing room and the crew went to the mens.

I had everything to me. I stripped and put a thick white towel around my body. I could see my tattoos in the mirror and my fair skin. I've gotten my weight back at normal and my wounds were almost healed.

**Kid's POV**

We entered the changing room and I started stripping down. Warm water for our muscles. Not that they were sore, we didn't have a normal fight in days. Fucking boredom. I need to release some steam.

I made my way to the steaming water. The hot springs were in the open. I smirked and entered the water. It was scorching hot and soothing. Yelling at some guys I ordered booze.

I need to relax.

The men started coming in the water and I noticed a familiar blonde head. Killer was coming slowly and with his mask in hand. So that's why he was the last one. I sipped my drink and noticed a small figure approaching. So she came. She strolled nonchalantly to us and started coming in the water. The crew froze and stared. I growled loudly for them to hear and they broke their gazes at her. Good.

She looked around and spotted Killer. Her eyes went wide.

**Shiva's POV**

Killer didn't have his mask on. He was...handsome. Long blonde hair, bangs to his eyes which were azure blue. He had a handsome face with nice lips. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. His eyes met mine and I smiled. He frowned and looked elsewhere.

Urm did I do something? I frowned and searched for Kid's face. He was at the other end nursing booze. Again.

I made my way to him. His brows lifted and he smirked. I couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on my lips. Maybe I should tease him some? I reached him and sat half on his leg half on the tub. He looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled and leaned in the water so I was to my chin under water. It sure was relaxing.

Shifting my eyes I looked at the crew, they were all relaxing, chatting and drinking. except for one. Killer was alone in a corner frowning with a bottle in his hand. I saw another,empty one, behind him. Was he trying to get drunk quick? Why?

˝Kiiddd˝ - I mused and he nodded ˝Why is Killer depressed? Did I do something?˝

He chuckled and grinned ˝Dunno ask him˝

˝Gladly but he's avoiding me. He looks good without his mask˝ - I commented without thinking. Kid glared at me and took a long swing.

Wait.

We're they jealous at each other?

Just fucking great. ˝Gimme some of that˝ - I took Kid's drink and took a swing. I'm going to need this. He chuckled and yelled for some more booze. I dozed of and relaxed.

It had been two hours and we were still in the water. My skin was prune and I have boiled over.

˝I'm going out. ˝- my voice slurred. Fuck. Hot water and alcohol don't mix. Heat laughed and winked at Kid who glared at him. I shook my head, big mistake, and almost doubled over. Good thing I was clutching my now wet towel and that Kid caught me. I blushed and tried to hide my body. He doesn't have to see that thing yet. I smirked and got out.

I went to the showers and turned them on. Some cold water will clear my head.

I didn't hear the ruckus outside my shower.

**Killer's POV**

I drank my 3rd bottle and heard some buzzing outside. I turned my head and saw Marines. Great. I just needed them. I smirked and put my mask back on my face. I swayed but got ready to fight, Kid was already barking orders at the men.

**Kid's POV**

Finally something to slash. Killer was drunk during daytime. Something new I smirked and watched the Marines spill into the bath. Good.

I was slashing and laughing. It felt so good. Bodies everywhere, blood on the walls and my men cheering.

I entered the changing room's and heard yelling. It came from the woman's room.

**Shiva's POV**

I came out of my shower and put a bathrobe. Something crashed inside the changing room. I opened the door and saw Killer.

Standing with my panties in his hands. My pink panties. I was enraged.

˝What the fuck are you doing?˝ - I yelled and he looked at me (pointed his mask).

˝Marines are here I thought they came here and hid˝

˝WHAT IN MY UNDERWEAR? THEY HID THERE? ARE YOU BRAINDAMAGED KILLER?!˝ - I shrieked and Kid busted in. He looked at me flustered and then saw Killer and the item in his hands.

˝The fuck are you doing here? What is tha-˝ - he stopped mid sentence as he realized what the other men held.

˝He thought Marines hid in my underwear apparently˝ - I huffed pissed off.

˝Killer!˝ - he barked ˝I FUCKING HOPE YOU HAVE A REA-˝˝

˝I CAME TO SEE IF SOMEONE WOULD ATTACK HER˝ - they both yelled at the same time.

I had enough of this ˝BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP˝ - snatching my underwear from Killer hand I continued ˝I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT YOUR REASONS GET THE FUCK OUT!NOW˝ - I felt it. My eyes went red and my vision reddened. My fingers elongated into claws and they stared at me.

The door busted open.

* * *

**Oh look a new chapter! Read & Review and show me looove! *pancake mode on***


	11. Firebreather

Chapter 9: Firebreather

* * *

I stood there and howled. The marines didn't even flinch where my claws and fangs pushed. Their skin was like butter. So soft and easy to cut. Blood spilled on me and my hair was crimson.

I was fuming and mad. Smoke came out of my nose and I howled again,this time, allowing the fire to escape my lips.

˝C-C-C-C-Chimera!˝ - Killer drunkenly blabbered and I turned to him, bloody and red gazed.

˝You have a problem with that Killer?˝ - I growled.

I knew I didn't look like the average mythical Chimera. I wasn't a pure blood. My father is a human so I couldn't transform completely but even this was enough to make me strong.

˝Now I know how you make weapons. Could you calm down? We need to talk. Killer get out. Now.˝ - Kid said, barking the last bit.

I snorted and went back to the showers, I'm bloody after all.

˝I have to shower˝

˝I'll wait outside˝ - he went to the door and shut it. So the questioning come later huh? So much water today my skin will burst from so much hydratisation! I laughed and caught my face in the mirror. I was covered in blood, my eyes bloodshot and the irises red as the blood around my cheeks and nose. My fangs were still here and felt so normal, maybe I should let them out? They don't bother me and I'm not intimate with anybody. _Sadly._ His face came to my mind, again. I sighed and turned the water on.

**Kid's POV**

So that's what she is. Why didn't she transform in a lion with a snake tail? Hmmm maybe she can control it? That blood lust. She was absolutely beautiful, ruthless and bloody. Good thing I made her join my crew already. She can be a good asset to me now.

_Asset or more? You have been avoiding her..._

I'm starting to hate this voice in my head. Growling I made it to the pools. Good, the crew is done with the battle. ˝Take valuables and go to the ship. Get ready to set sail!˝ - I barked

Let's see If my chimera is ready..

**Shiva's POV**

I just finished dressing myself and heard a soft knock on the door. It couldn't be Kid, that gentle.

˝Come in˝ - and there he was. In all his glory watching me with a tense gaze. ˝Yes?˝

˝You calmed down a bit?˝ - I laughed, was he seriously interested in that.

˝Maybe. Shoot, I know you have questions for me˝ - better get this over with.

He grinned ˝Okay, only a few. Why didn't you transform completely? You still haven't told me what you need to do in the New World˝

I looked at him surprised, that's what he wanted to know!?

˝It's complicated and a long story˝

˝We have time Shiva˝ - I shuddered as he said my name. He never did that. His golden eyes still stared at me. Damnit, I still missed this fucker.

˝Take a seat˝ - He didn't like to be ordered around but obliged nevertheless.

˝My father is Silvers Rayleigh as you know and my mother..is the Queen Fotia..˝ - now it was his turn to look surprised and I held back a laugh (a/n : φωτιά - fo̱tiá – fire greek)

˝The Chimera society doesn't look good on haflings. To top it off I'm a bastard child. My mother had 3 other children with the Chimera King, Vronti, (a/N: βροντή – thunder) and he let her have me. I was born and lived for the first 5 years of my life in the castle as a princess but closed away. No one except my brothers and parents knew about me.˝ - I smiled at the memory ˝One day I found letters, my father's letters to my mother and me. I learned his name and his wish to meet me. Mother was furious. It was years later I realized why. You see I should have been cased away but the royal family protected me. Until my curiosity got the best of me. I would sneak out and watch the people, steal fruits if I was hungry of play pranks on them. But the worst was, I didn't look like them. I was a pale human girl with blonde hair and red eyes. Fangs and claws. But not the whole body of a Chimera. I'll never be. Because of my human blood I can't transform. But I don't mind, I like myself this way more. The human's on the other side of our island never liked me either. The despised me, called me a monster. And so one day I left. I took my small bag and snuck on a ship. I didn't want to live closed away now that I knew so much was out there. All the books I read, all the things I wanted to see. So close yet so far. I was five when I left my home.˝

Tears were now in my eyes. No one knew. I never told anyone my story.

˝It had been years since I was running from home, exploring and learning about the world. Weapons exited me and I used every opportunity to learn form a weapon smith or master. Little did I know, every island I visited, every time I showed myself and my fire the more my family, yes I considered them my family, got more and more prosecuted. Chimeras were hidden and secured in our kingdom. And my little escapade ruined everything. Thousands died because of me and my selfishness.

One day a letter came demanding my presence on my 21st birth day at the Huo Island. (a/n: Huo – Fire,chinese). Drops of my blood and my total cutting ties with everything and everyone in that world. Final ejection. My life for theirs. I have matured and trained so I could endure the torture I'm sure they will bring on me but at least I will be able to save them from more failure and misery˝ - I finished tears now freely flowing on my face. It felt so liberating. Finally to tell everything that has been burdening me since I was a child.

I lifted my eyes and saw him sitting there with a frown.

˝Now that you know my story Captain Kid, what do you want to do with me?˝ - I challenged him with my eyes

˝Take your stuff...

* * *

**OOOOOO I cut it off in the middle of his sentence!**

**Do you want to know what he said?! READ AND REVIEW BWAHAHAHAH**

**So we finally see what she is! Full tranformation: art/Chimera-322227100 Hope you like it!**


	12. Shining Knight

Chapter 10: Shining Knight

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

˝Now that you know my story Captain Kid, what do you want to do with me?˝ - I challenged him with my eyes

˝Take your stuff and get on the ship. How long till you turn 21 and where is that damn island?˝ - He said. I stood there,shocked.

˝Um it's November and my birthday is in February. Huo Island is in the middle of Kaido's territory.˝ - I replied still in shock.

˝What's with that face? Have you forgotten something? You joined my crew – you're getting that shit done so we can continue and find One Piece!˝ - he said calmly like he was talking about what's for lunch. I stood there processing what he just said. So he won't ditch me after all, even though he knows my story.

I lifted my head and jumped. Hugged him and mumbled ˝Thank you˝

His body went stiff but a couple of seconds later he returned the hug. I missed his smell, it felt so calming. Did I even notice what happened between us? He was still hugging me and holding me and I swear I could feel his hand rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

**Kid's POV**

She tensed all of the sudden. Was it my hand? I didn't notice it move on it's own. It felt good.

Her body on mine. She fit like a glove,more now, after seeing her fight. And her small mystery is resolved as well. I sighed and pulled her closer. Roses she smelt of roses.

I didn't avoid her. Killer did. He seemed jealous. Shiva's head lifted and she looked at me with those eyes.

˝How come you pulled me closer?˝- she asked in a husky voice. Was that because of me?

˝I missed you˝ - I replied to her with her own sentence. She smiled and leaned her head on my chest.

She chuckled and let go of me.

**Shiva's POV**

I just wanted to curl in bed and sleep. ˝Let's go back to the ship˝ - he nodded and we set off.

I was holding Killer's blades in my hands. Finally they were finished. We were sailing for a couple of days now and I made my route smithy-room-apples. Killer was still avoiding me and I was lucky for it. I might rip his head off.

Kidd's influence probably. He did talk to me now, he would come into the smithy every once in a while and sit and watch me work.

I turned the blades, they shone plum-red.

Every Chimera that was a weapon smith had that. Before the great wars with the humans almost every Chimera made weapons. Nowadays it was just a few of them. To every Chimera a color was chosen. My blades were always plum-red, it was my trademark.

My stomach rumbled, hell it had been hours since I ate something, might as well try to interacted with SOMEONE. Urgh. I left the blades and made my way to the galley.

Right before I entered voices came my way.

˝Didn't know they existed! I mean they're mythical˝ - a crew member said

˝I know what you mean! I heard they're monsters, the most feared things in this world. They're bloodthirsty and they even kill children without flinching˝ - another added

˝Sounds like us˝ - roaring laughter exploded. Did they mean the Chimera?

˝I heard something else. You know that Shiva makes those awesome weapons for us?˝ - a hushed voice came

˝Yeah, such beauty˝

˝Shut up, it's irrelevant. They make the most dangerous weapons. Out of human bones. I heard the Navy confiscated a dagger made entirely of children's teeth!˝ - silence. So that was bothering them?

˝Maybe she makes weapon's out of bones! Look at them! They're the sharpest blades I ever saw in my life! And we sailed the Grand Line!˝ - grunts of approval were heard.

˝But where did she get the bones? I mean everybody is present, we only encountered Marines..˝ - I've had enough. So Kid told them what I was. Okay.

I entered the galley and immediately everybody started showing food in their faces. Probably so the couldn't talk.

˝Those weapon smiths were lost in the greats wars of the Chimera centuries ago. M-m-y the Chimera don't have any smiths like that, hardly any at all. So no I don't make weapons out of children's teeth˝ - I told them and went to sit in a corner. I really didn't feel like talking with anyone and I was starving.

Plus my mood worsened, I felt, homesick? Sad? I never felt like this before.

Just as I thought they accepted me this happened. Sigh, should have known. Better keep to myself more.

I felt someone sit next to me and I lifted my gaze. A familiar tin can was in front of me

**Killer's POV**

I saw her near the door listened to those idiots. She seemed hurt. Kid told me ( reluctantly) what she was and that no one in the crew should mess around it or tease. When I asked why he kicked me out of his room

Was she molested?

I saw her explain the crew and she flinched. She stuttered when saying My Chimera. After a breath she distanced herself from them. Was she ejected? Did something happen? I felt something strange. Like an urge to shield her from all evil and bad. Make her happy.

What was wrong with me? She was Kid's not mine. Nor did I want her.

_..are you sure?..._

I went to her. She looked miserable.

**Shiva's POV**

So the tin can finally decided to talk with me.

˝Ask away I know you want to like everybody else˝ - my voice came out sharper than I thought. He flinched and lowered his head.

˝Look I'm sorry. For the bath thing.˝ - his neck was red, was he blushing madly like that? I lifted my eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

˝What do you need to see if I have marines in my panties now?˝ - I asked bitterly. He shook his head.

˝I'm sorry, I was drunk and didn't think straight. I thought they attacked you˝

˝Yeah because I'm so fragile and can't fight back˝ - I rolled my eyes. I paired with him and he thought I was weaK!?

˝So you think I'm weak?˝

˝God no! I was worried˝

˝Well don't be˝

He stopped eating and looked (pointed his tin can at me). How could I have been friend with someone who clearly underestimated me and wanted to shield my under a glass bell?

˝I'm not weak and stop acting like a Knight in shining armour˝

˝I was just worried about you!˝ - he whispered in a hushed manner

˝Why don't you just stop worring about me! Why did you behave like a jackass before that? Huh!?˝

He didn't answer, that confirmed my doubts.

˝So you were jealous..˝

˝No I wasn't..˝ - he protested meekly.

˝YES YOU WERE! STOP IT! If you have a problem with something tell it to my face and stop avoiding me like a coward!˝ - I barked

˝You're like Kid..˝ - he said

˝Oh I see,that's the fucking problem! Isn't it? Me liking him.˝

˝You know he isn't sunshine˝

˝Yes Killer I'm quite aware that I haven't seen the worst of him yet, but do you know me? Do you know how I am? Have you seen my worst and my best?! You don't know shit about me. He saved me. He did. And when I was lying and dying I heard what you said to him˝ - his head lifted and his body language told me he was shocked ˝Drop the goody act Killer and stop acting like you know me˝

I got up and left.

* * *

**Poor tin can! I'm being an asshole in both of my fics uhuuhuh. Read and Review and tell me what you think (I accept even angry reviews) **


	13. Dancing in Blood

Chapter 11: Dancing in blood

* * *

**Kid's POV**

I went to the galley to eat something, I was starving. Upon entering a crew member called me

˝Master Kid˝

˝What!?˝

I saw Shiva leaving Killer on a corner table. So they were talking?

˝You said that we shouldn't, but..˝

˝Say it already˝ - I was hungry and didn't want to be pestered.

˝We were talking about Chimera bone smiths and Shiva heard us and...˝ - my eye twitched.

˝Are you saying you disobeyed my orders?˝ - I said in a low voice. Shiva looked up to us.

˝Y-y-y-es...˝ - he stuttered.

I took my gun from my and shot him. ˝Who else?˝ - bodies started to move away from the bleeding corpse. Only one remained ˝Master Kid! Please spare me! I didn-˝ - he begged but I shot him in the chest and he fell.

Silence fell in the galley

˝I AM THE CAPTAIN! Whoever disobeys me will be killed by my hand. IS THAT CLEAR?!˝ - I barked at the crew and various nods were seen ˝Good NOW SCRAM! DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!˝ - I shouted and the galley emptied in seconds. Good. I'm starving.

I saw Shiva watching me with an unredable face. She never saw me fight or punish anyone, did she?

**Shiva's POV**

_˝You know he isn't sunshine˝_

Killer's voice repeated itself in my head. Yes he isn't. He's the pirate captain. Eustass Kid. Supernova.

I did fuck and kiss him, but that didn't change the fact who he was. He had a sadistic grin while he shot the guys and an aura of power swirled around him showing his dominance.

He was the boss here.

Funny how he didn't scare me. Maybe I haven't seen the worst ( or best?) yet? This was a punishment.

I had to wonder, was it because it was me or because an order was disobeyed? I hoped the later.

I started to walk and he stopped me before I exited.

˝Yes captain?˝ - I asked in a neutral voice. His scowled but let me pass. ˝I have orders I need to finish in the smithy˝ - I added and exited.

Work. It will take my mind of things.

Him.

**Killer's POV**

Fascinating.

She didn't even flinch when he fired, either she was too shocked or used to things like that.

_Shiva The Destroyer..._

Before we found her, dying, she made her name well known. The sadistic beauty. The monster woman. Destroyer of life. The newspapers were filled with articles like that.

I underestimated her badly. She could be more dangerous than Kid..

Someone sat next to me and knocked me out of my thoughts.

**Kid's POV**

The fucker was sulking. That much even I could tell.

˝Who crapped in your food?˝ - I asked stuffing some meat.

He sighed ˝Your girl˝ - I almost choke on a potato. The FUCK?!

˝How did you call her?˝ - I growled.

He snickered ˝Your girl, apparently she doesn't like to be bossed around like some I know and she defended you even though she didn't see you in your true state˝ - he finished. That little bastard.

˝And what is my true state Killer? You got a death wish or is it...˝ - I stopped eating ˝Are you having feelings for her?!˝ - my eyes widened.

˝NO!˝ - A to fast answer, and a shaken voice. That fucking liar.

˝Killer, you are my first mate and best friend, but if you get between me and Shiva I will..˝

˝What will you do? Stop all of this? OUR journey?˝ - he said raising his hands.

I growled ˝NO! But .mine. Get it in your thick tin head.˝

I stuffed everything in my mouth grabbed a bottle of sake and stormed out.

Fucking liar. He fell for MY WOMAN.

I need alcohol or a good fight or both.

˝Master Kid a Marine ship is approaching!˝ - Heat shouted to me. Seems my luck is getting better today. I snickered and barked ˝Prepare for fight. Kill them all and take valuables˝

I need this..

**Shiva's POV**

Urgh I can't concentrate! This is getting ridiculous.

_˝Prepare for fight. Kill them all and take valuables˝ _- I heard Kid's voice. A fight? Why not. I grinned and pulled out my Axe. I missed fighting. Pagoeja shone like a bloody moon back at me.

(a/n: Pagoeja, korean for „destroyer")

I smiled and rushed outside where the battle already began. Marines were flying all over deck and I knew why it was bathed in blood the first time I saw it.

I saw Killer slashing away Marines like they were made out of butter. He enjoyed it apparently.

A maniac laugh got my attention. A steel hand, made of various steel crap and weapons, was attached to Kid. He was laughing at all the bloodshed he was causing.

Insane. Wicked. Deranged.

He fit them all.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Marines approaching. I want some fun too!

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. A fang here, red eyes there and my blood was buzzing. Singing to me.

I smirked and swung my axe. The air exploded where my blade sliced. I was jumping down deck, running and whirling. All around me bodies fell down. I was messy but only because I enjoyed it that way.

The bodies were cleanly cut on multiple places letting blood escape. Ears, eyes, limbs, head, you name it.

I was feeling ecstatic, the rush of battle in my veins. I grinned and lifted my eyes to find Kid staring at me amused.

**Kid's POV**

I stopped my attack to hear a cracking noise or better small explosions. Our cannons didn't fire. Then I saw a yellow whirl go beside me leaving corpses behind it.

It changed, it was red now. A red whirl and that same sound.

It stopped. Shiva was grinning like a madwoman, her hair soaked in blood and dripping off its ends, her mouth and cheeks were smeared with blood.

Then her eyes lifted to mine.

* * *

**GOOD? BAD? MEH?**

**Read and Review!**


	14. No Remorse

Chapter 12: No Remorse

* * *

**Kid's POV**

She was death incarnate, flames in her eyes and a wicked grin on her face. She licked her lips.

"Good, more of them" was all she said.

What in the world?

Then I realized what she meant. More Marines were coming on board.

Her words rang in my head. Then I slashed the nearest Marine clean in half.

The next one to come got a fork in the eye, bursting his eyeball like an overgrown melon.

The next two had their throats opened by a couple of meat hooks, spilling their blood on the floor and painting it red. The hero that came after them had his balls ripped out by a pair of tongs. Sure, that didn't kill him instantly, but I would imagine the shock and blood loss would do much to further that cause. There was a red mist forming in the air. I laughed and my eyes went to my blonde subordinate. The one without the mask.

**Shiva's POV**

Oh yes, oh yes, OH YES! Killing those poor bastards made me feel so alive, all shivering and ecstatic! Who knew that it could feel so good to take a life.

"Kill 'em all and let their god sort them out!" a shout came from my right. Kid. The bastard was ecstatic as well, only he looked like a small child playing, almost as if killing was his game and Marines were his toys. I couldn't tear my gaze off him. He lost his coat somewhere and all I could see was his chiseled chest and that sadistic smirk of his..

I waited long enough for him to do something, looks like I'll have to take the indicative..

And then I saw it, a glimmer of light. Something told me that this game was about to get a lot harder.

**Killer's POV**

Smacked him hard, that last one. Sweat was dripping off me. Well, seemed that the assault had been repelled. The rest of the Marines stood mortified on their ship. I looked around the ship and saw a bloody Shiva grinning madly at an equal made - gazed Kid. Jealousy growled in my chest and I cut a Marine next to me in two.

**Shiva's POV**

What was going on with Killer? He looked like he had a seizure! But that glimmer...

Killer fell on his back, gasping for air. Was he shot by someone?

"Oooooooooh boy, this is getting tiresome. Please, finish them off quickly so I can get back to lunch."

That voice could belong to only one man. Kizaru.

I snapped back and shouted at Kid ˝We can't possibly handle him! Let's retreat!˝

His eyes narrowed and he stared at me. Finally he nodded.

˝GET THOSE BODIES OFF THE SHIP AND SET SAIL! We're getting the fuck away from here!˝ - he shouted and I sighed in relief.

I dropped my axe to my left and ventured to Killer. He was injured.

˝Let me see that˝ - I reached for his hand but he smacked mine away.

˝I'm fine˝ - he mumbled and limped aside. Sure, you're fine. Bruised and injured. I rolled my eyes and yelled ˝Wire get the Doc to treat Killer!˝ - the tall man nodded to me.

I need a shower.

**Killer's POV**

I watched her yell for Wire and then glare at me. What was her problem? She didn't have to watch over me. I huffed and clenched my arm. Blood was still flowing strong and my vision was starting to get fuzzy.

Fuck…I thought before darkness enveloped me.

**Kid's POV**

I looked onto the railing. Kizaru was still here.

˝Oooooh already leaving? Shame really. I wanted to fight˝ - he says smirking and I flip him off. Now is not the time.

He smiled and jumps. He isn't on his ship anymore.

˝Oooooo never turn your back on me pirate˝ - a voice comes behind me. I growl and turn around.

Yasakani no Magatama (a/n: Eight Shaku Curved Jewel) Something like a beam of stars comes shooting out of his hands and hit me full speed.

I gasp and cough blood.

My vision blurred.

˝OOO I see you're not as strong as everybody says...mmmm˝

**Shiva's POV**

I leave my shower stall and hear shouting. I seems like Hell broke loose.

Quickly I put on my clothes and race out. I come out and see Killer and Wire on the railing, lying and bleeding.

The crew is shouting and Heat is flaming some Marines.

˝The admiral is here!?˝

˝Run Kizaru is here˝

˝Get those sails we need to run!˝ - Various shouts an be heard. KID! I race around trying to find him.

On the other side, by the mast, his huge body lies in blood.

He looks heavily injured.! ˝KID!˝ - I scream. !

* * *

**Kinda short, my BF wrote some parts of this. Read and Review!**


	15. Lick Your Wounds

Chapter 13: Lick your wounds

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

I screamed and scrambled to him. He was breathing but barely. Our crew was wrecked. We need to escape.

˝Don't you die on me!˝ - I said to Kid and passed Killer and the others. I hate doing this and I hate what happens after it but we need to leave this place quickly.

I shut my eyes and start singing:

„_We lie awake in the darkness fearing nothing.__  
__With the strength of a nation we will not fail.__  
__We've now become restless and ready for blood.__  
__Though we are few, the earth will tremble.__Destroy!"_

_(_a/n : War of ages – Through the flames)

_**Is this your wish? - voice, so magnificent and pure came across the sky**_

_**Yes, please, please save us! – I replied**_

_**Do you wish to do a sacrifice for this gift? – the voice said.**_

_**Yes, I do – I replied instantly.**_

So be it, your wish is granted, two suns and days will pass and we'll come for the sacrifice – the voice said. Rays, blood-red and golden yellow enveloped our ship.

I blinked and it was all over.

Chimera gods answer, but they take sacrifices from you. They're usually really picky and moody. Guess I had luck today.

. fuck. I need to check on them. Where was that damn Doctor?! Urgh

I rush to the infirmary just to stop half way. Doc, two blades in his chest. Fuck, I don't think anyone one the crew has ANY medical knowledge.

I grabbed a needle and thread. Bandages, ointments and everything that could help me and ran outside. Near the entrance Killer and Wire were hunched over. I took Killer's arm and swear it was injured and bleeding badly during the battle. Now, it was just scarred over. The both were only passed out. Relief washed over me.

Kid. Jumping over the railing I reach him. His clothes were tattered and bloody but he was breathing.

I exhale and take his sash off, nothing. His chest and arms had only minor scars.

Looks like the Gods took care of everything.

_Save us..._

I didn't precise what I wanted but I got everything under control.

Away from Kizaru. The crew taken care off.

Next were : check who the casualties were and inspect the ship. The Conqueror has taken a nasty beating. We should dock somewhere soon to get everything we need to repair it. _And recruit a new doctor._

**Kid's POV**

Someone was making a hellish noise and disturbing my sleep. I grumbled and opened my eyes. Why was I sleeping next to the mast?

Did those fuckers prank with me? A growl rose from my chest.

My clothes were tattered and bloody. *flashback*

The fight. KIZARU! I shot up but saw only sea around us. My crew was lying around the beaten ship and Shiva was covered in blood.

My eyes widened as she approached me ˝Are you okay?˝ - worry filled her voice.

She came close and put my sash back on ˝I removed it to see if you had any injuries beside on your chest. Your legs looks fine. What's with that look?˝ - he eyed me funnily.

˝You care so much?˝ - I spat out

˝Yes dimmwit I do! Now get sober and help me. Doc's dead, the ship is beaten as everybody else.¨ - she snarles at me.

**Shiva's POV**

That typical brick brain. Urgh, sometimes I just couldn't understand him.

˝Doc's dead?˝ - he asked.

˝Marines˝

˝But who treated our wounds? And how the fuck did we get away from there?˝ - I chew on my lip. Should I tell him? ˝Shiva, tell me. It's an order˝

˝Can I explain later? After we asset the damage and get everyone on their feet so we can dock somewhere and lick our wounds?˝ - he glared but nodded

˝Later then˝

I watched him head to the main deck and stand there. helpfully I see. Glaring I made my way to Killer, maybe the first mate could be more useful.

I watch as both Wire and Killer awaken and look confused. ˝Oi guys! Anything giving you pain?˝ - I ask holding a bottle of painkillers.

˝Shoul'dn't Doc give those out?˝ - Wire asks

˝He's dead. Marines.˝ - I answer bluntly and repeat my question. They shake heads. ´Good than help around asset the damage to the ship and get everyone on their feet˝

˝Since when do we take orders from you?˝- Killer ask s quite irritated. Not used to it, huh?

˝Just repeating Kid's orders˝ - I smile smugly. Okay, so it was far stretched but awesomely Kid didn't mind getting ordered. Or was it because of me? Oh well.

**time elapse**

4 fucking hours. That's how long it took everyone to wake up and start doing their crap. Job. Whatever. I was in my smithy ignoring everyone.

**flashback**

_˝How long till everyone awakens?˝ - I ask for the millionth time. The boys glare at me_

_˝When they do˝ - Killer answers_

_˝Couldn't you just pour water on them?¨_

_˝No, maybe they're injured˝ - I glare at Wire. EVERYBODY was fine. _

_˝I'm going to work un like some˝ _

Sweat was rolling of me and washing the blood away. I didn't shower because I was getting dirty again. Making weapons takes energy and sweat and you're dirty. I made Kid's requested a two pointed dagger. Why doesn't he ever want a sword? It's always this dagger, that dagger, shitty dagger. I'll barf If someone wants another fucking dagger.

˝Land a ho!˝ - I head muffled. So soon? How long was I in here? I scramble to my feet and head for the showers.

Land. Finally.

Two hours later we docked at a spring island. It looked unhabitated but it had food and wood on it, which we needed. I scanned the men for Kid and went to his side.

**Kid's POV**

I saw her search for me and then head my way. No matter how much we argued she still came at my side.

I couldn't understand why but I've grown attached to that feeling. Having her close.

˝So you want your explanation, right?˝ - her feminine voice takes me out of my thoughts.

˝Yeah so spill already˝ - How the fuck did she do it?

˝It's a long story but I'll try to shorten it˝ - she says and I notice Killer listen

˝Can he?..˝

**Shiva's POV**

˝Yeah. So the Chimera have 4 Gods – they rule over the elements and help us. At a price. Every wish fulfilled needs a sacrifice. They're moody, picky and sometime don't even answer your pleas. They're known to lay with the Chimera out of sheer boredom and usually play around with the people. I sang to the God of Water, Y'datos and asked him for help.

He cured our wounds and repositioned the ship. I can't use this power often, hardly at all. ˝ - I finished as simply as I could. Naturally there was more to it. I could talk days about our silly gods.

They stared at me.

Finally Killer asks ˝Help from a deity? You sure you didn't hallucinate?˝ - I glare at him

˝Then how come you're healed and we escaped that goat Vice admiral?˝ - I snap at him.

˝Whatever˝- he simply walks away. What got in his ass and died?

˝What's the sacrifice?˝ - Kid asks me serious. If I knew darling.

˝That's the tricky part. It can be anything, from a rock you found at the beach to your life or of your first born. No one knows until they come. They' ll come in 2 days˝ - I won't prepare myself. I don't regret my decision. They're – He is safe. That's all that matters.

_When did you grew attached to the crew?_

Somewhere around I saw him. I smirk and watch a confused Kid

˝You aren't scared?˝ - he asks dumbfounded.

˝Noup, I'm not sorry for doing it so whatever comes I'll accept it˝

_(a/n: Kid's ship doesn't have a name so I gave him one, anyone with a better idea PM me )_

* * *

** Short and I'm not satisfied with it but I'll have to do!**

**Read and Review!**


	16. Blood and Bones

Chapter 14: Blood and bones

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

Kid still stared at me. ˝Do you need anything Captain?˝ - he chuckled ˝yes?˝

˝Can't get over the fact that you call me Captain but I like it˝ - he says with a smirk and I roll my eyes.

I stare at the island, it had a jungle in the centre, pale sand beaches around it. Looks like paradise.

˝Follow me˝ - Kid says and I see Killer joining. He's still refusing to even look at me. Sighing we enter the jungle.

Everything seemed so big and green, even the flowers which should have all kinds of colors. A small monkey appears in front of me. Green. He glared at me with his big teal-green eyes and hissed. It was a weird jungle.

I heard Kid cuss, rushing over I saw three green tigers in front of him and Killer.

˝Dinner.˝ - Killer said and using his scythes sliced them down. What's gotten into him? He was much calmer before.

I shake my head nad drift around. So lush but so green. It was getting boring.

I was walking for a while and couldn't hear Kid or Killer anymore. I should head back but something caught my eye. A glimmer down further. Couldn't hurt to go some more. I continue in the direction of the glimmer and the scenery becomes darker, less green. Tones of gray and darkness before me.

My foot almost slipped on a rock and I face stone pillars. But much more smaller and better adorned.

Neatly stacked in rows. My eyes widen – It's a graveyard. So there were other humans here. But the graveyard was huge! My eyes didn't see the end of it, only rows and rows disappearing into the darkness.

I walk a bit around and see bones. Everywhere. I recognize their smell – some animal but mostly human. Some chewed and some intact. What in the world could have done those bite marks? I shiver and pick up a bone, it looked like a femur. My fingers skimmed over the smooth surface of the bone.

_˝Shut up, it's irrelevant. They make the most dangerous weapons. Out of human bones. I heard the Navy confiscated a dagger made entirely of children's teeth!˝ _

_˝Maybe she makes weapon's out of bones! Look at them! They're the sharpest blades I ever saw in my life! And we sailed the Grand Line!˝ - grunts of approval were heard._

The crew wondered if I made my weapons out of bones but it was just the Chimera fire that made them special. I knew the theory of course, every Chimera smith knew it, but I never met a bones smith. I don't think they exist anymore.

Suddenly a hand on my shoulder broke me out of my thoughts.

˝OI! Didn't you hear me? And why are you kneeling around bones?˝ - Kid asked me and I flinched. When did I kneel? I stood and brushed dirt of me.

˝I was looking at the graves and these bones are animal and human. Look at the bite marks!˝ - I replied.

˝How do you distinguish them?˝

˝My nose tells me˝

˝Whatever we're going back to the ship˝ - I nodded and followed him suit. He seemed different. I kept trying to catch his gaze but he averted his eyes everytime I lamost succeeded. Giving up I walked behind him.

I had actually walked more than I realized and I still didn't know what that glimmer was.

**on the ship **

˝It's almost dinner time Master Kid˝ - Heat greeted us and we went to the galley. My stomach grumbled, I haven't eaten since the fight! Or even before that?

I was starving. Hope Danny made something good.

The crew settled back in it's usual routine. Laughter, food and booze. In that order. I was sitting next to Wire and Heat who were discussing the graveyard I found. My mind drifted back to those bones.

What was that glimmer?

Who were those humans?

**Kid's POV**

The crew was noisy as Hell. As usual. Shiva was inhaling her food, guess she's hungry. Smirking I continued to watch her.

She was normal until Heat mentioned the graveyard. Her eyes fell and she looked lost – like she wasn't here.

What was so fucking fascinating about graveyards, corpses and bones?

Bones. What is she up to?

**Shiva's POV**

I finished my meal and watched the crew. Kid was observing me the hole time. What was he up to?

Slowly everyone went to their places – some to sleep and rest some to the night crew. I was lucky, I didn't have to do night watch, still never understood why.

Killer brushed against me and I lifted my gaze. He said nothing as he went out. Kid declared it a night and barked some orders.

˝Oi Shiva?˝ - he called

˝I'm gonna sleep, tired as Hell˝ - I lied but he didn't notice.

Lying in my bed I tried to rethink my plan. Was I really going to do it?

If I failed – nothing would change. No one will ever know that I tried it but If I succeeded – I would have to tell Kid.

Fuck. This was frustrating. The moon shone above me, crimson tinted. It reminded me of the moon I'd gaze out of my old room, back in the castle.

Before everything happened.

I'll just give it try.

Clothes. Door. And I was out in the jungle. In what direction was I going again? That glimmer. How?

Nevermind. I followed the same glimmer and soon arrived at the graveyard. It looked even worse in the night, illuminated by the moonlight, spooky. I shivered and went to the pile of bones.

Just a couple – not much.

I took what I wanted and sprinted back.

Sprint to the smithy. I have work to do.

**time elapse**

I brushed sweat off my forehead and smiled. The sun was getting up. I still have some more things to finish.

**Kid's POV**

Where's that woman? It will be two days this evening. Growling I stood on the main deck.

˝How long till everything is repaired?˝ - our shipwright, Tom came.

˝Master Kid! Still a day! The Conqueror took a beating so we're reinforcing it as well as repairing.˝ - he said covered in dirt, probably working since we came here. I nodded and walked off to my cabin.

Where is that damn woman?

**Shiva's POV**

I think I've done it. The blade shone back at me in a peculiar way. My own colors, red and plum shone, but there was something more to it. Like a special light radiation out of it.

I grinned, shower first then show them.

I put my cloak on and hid them inside. Reaching for the door knob I felt butterflies in my stomach. How will they react to it?

I arrived at the main deck, Kid and Killer were talking. Both of their heads shot up and they gave me a confused look. Killer looked away.

˝I have something, for the both of you.˝ - that got their attention.

˝ I had a little experiment. And I...succeeded.˝ - my hands went to my cloak and I pulled out a sword and a scythe. The sword shone proudly and the hilt had dragons embeded on it. I gave that to Kid ˝I'm sick of your daggers˝ - I smiled.

The scythe had a long hilt that ended in a semi blade making it double featured. That, I gave to Killer. His stance showed me his confusment.

˝Do you like them? They're special. Not made from metal˝

˝The feel so light but I can feel their strange power˝ - Killer mumbled and I smiled.

˝That's because they're made of human bones˝

Both of them stopped what they're were doing an stared at me.

˝But you said..˝ - Killer started.

˝I know what I said. To tell you the truth I knew the theory but never met a real bone smith or have done it. I just listened to my gut feeling and followed the steps my old sensei told me. Guess I was lucky˝

˝The sword seems powerfull˝ - Kid finally said. ˝But will it break like a human bone?˝

I smirk ˝Try it then˝

˝Attract˝ - a huge steel plate appeared before our eyes. It was half Kid's size. Truthfully not even I knew if the blade could slice and remain intact. I bit my lip and waited.

He swinged the blade and time stopped. The blade sliced through the steel like butter and resonated with a prefect ring. It was as the blade itself sang.

The steel was cut in half and fell between us. The blade of the bone sword shined, more beautifully than I first made it.

So that's how it works, every time the blade slices something it's beauty increases. I grinned.

˝Woman you're turning out to be more and more useful˝ - he says with a smirk. Is that a praise?

˝Your turn Killer˝ - I turn to the masked man

˝I use only my spinning scythes˝ - he complained.

˝Well you can keep this as a present then!Urgh˝- whatever he won't ruin my mood. I made it!

*stomach growls*

˝Have you eaten anything after dinner?˝ - Kid asks. I shake my head ˝Noup I worked all night long on these, kinda forgot about breakfast˝.

We take off to the galley to eat something and leave Killer standing there. I turn and see him observing the double scythe I gave him. I sigh.

˝He likes it he's just not used receiving gifts˝ - Kid says. I snort.

˝Yeah that really doesn't have to do with the fact that he ignores or avoids me.˝

˝He does that?˝

˝Yeah haven't you noticed? Since we started talking again he avoids me like the plague˝- I complain. And there I thought we became friends. Guess not.

**Killer's POV**

I watched them go. Not for the first time, together. Lowering my gaze I looked at my gift. It was magnificent. Nobody ever gave such a thing. The blade was perfect, light and accurately made for my hand. She gave a lot of effort in this.

I haven't even thanked her for it. I would have but...I can't look at her and see her smile without thinking _she's only smiles because of Kid.._

**Shiva's POV**

Kid seemed frowning more than usual even after getting his new gift.

˝You know what's tonight?˝ - he asked. Yes I know I just choose to ignore it.

˝You worry about it more than me, you know. Relax.˝ - I said hugging his arm. We didn't show affection or anything that sorts after the incident by the baths but I needed it. I need his touch and the feeling I get around him. He might as well get used to that.

He stiffened but relaxed eventually getting his arm out of my grasp and putting it around my waist.

˝Do you remember Shiva?˝ - he asked.

˝What exactly?˝ - what now?

˝**Mine**˝ - he whispered in my ear as we entered the galley like that earning stares from our crew. They wouldn't dare to say anything in front of him.

**later that night**

Our dinner ended up in a party. Someone suggested we haven't relaxed in a while and before you knew it the whole crew was either drinking or dancing. They sang and behaved like monkeys. I was laughing along Kid who didn't leave my side.

He kept his gaze on me and his crew.

˝Are you glued to me today?˝ - I asked after sipping some sake for both or us. He chugged it down.

˝No, but...˝

˝I know.. relax okay?˝ - I said in a reassuring voice. He cared for me. I smiled and leaned into him.

˝Thank you for saving me that day...˝ - I said.

˝You thanked me already, what's with the mushy stuff woman?˝-

˝Why do you call me „woman" all the time?˝

˝It's a nickname˝

What?! ˝Well find a better one gogglehead˝ - I bit his arm that was around me and he pinched my side ˝Ouch˝

˝That's for the nickname˝ - he snickered and drank more. I wanted to frown but ended up giggling.

I was insane to have fun like that with him.

˝I see you're relaxed Shiva˝ - an icy voice said and everybody stopped doing whatever they were doing.

In the mist of the party a hooded figure sat with a glass in hand. The tail and strong pale blue legs of the creature could be seen. It rose and put his hood down.

Y'datos.

He was pale blue, muscled and with mischievous green eyes. His smile broadened and he came to us.

I bowed to the God.

˝A-a no need for that. Would you like to continue or get on with my fun erm your sacrifice darling?˝ - His smooth voice froze me. A hand came to my face and he caressed my cheek. ˝Such beauty even with that mixed blood˝ - he said with disgust in his voice.

Don't glare. Don't glare. I inhaled and nodded.

˝If you don't mind I'd like to get over with it˝ - I replied making sure my voice was ridden of emotion. Last thing I want is anger him.

˝Mmm yes, you two get two ceramic bowls now˝ - he ordered two crew members and they looked at Kid. ˝Please˝ - I said to him and he nodded.

˝AH YES!˝ - Y'datos said and moved to the main deck. ˝Follow me dear˝

His smile was psychotic and his eyes glazed with madness. I really didn't like him. He was the maddest of them all. Not that the 3 remaining gods were better. Sighing I kneeled in front of him.

He smiled and inhaled my scent.

˝I see you're informed how we like you˝ - he murmured and I tried my best not to shiver. I could feel Kid and Killer staring at us.

Ready to pounce. Please remain where you are.

**flashback – arriving at the Island**

_˝Kid?˝_

_˝What?˝_

_˝When he comes, promise me you or anybody else won't interfere. Whatever happens.˝ - I pleaded. He turned to me surprised ˝Please promise me that˝_

_He stared back at me ˝Okay˝_

Please remember your promise Kid.

Two ceramic bowels were placed at my sides. A dagger appeared.

˝Now darling, do you remember Sidero-sensei?˝ (a/n: Sidero – iron, greek)

˝Yes, he was my sensei˝

˝Do you remember what your trial was?˝ - Please no.

˝Yes˝ - I said shakily.

˝Good, take your dagger. You will cut your arms 6 times vertically and 6 times horizontally. Then we will revive that memory.˝ - I shivered ˝And as bonus, the crew you pleaded me to save, will see it all, you and the memory. And I promise you...I will be real˝ - fear must have shown in my eyes because he started to laugh like a maniac.

His eyes widened and I nodded. What else could i do?I wasn't sure if I would survive this. Barely survived it the first time.

I took the dagger, it was one of mine. The first I made for Kid. So Y'datos knew, of course he was a God.

I closed my eyes and sliced. Right – Left. Putting the dagger down I brought the bowels closer and turned my hands so the blood would run freely.

˝Ahh it begins˝ - I barely heard his voice in the mist of my memories.

**Memory***

Entering an old shed smoke entered my lungs and I started coughing.

˝A new pupil I see˝ - a ragged voice came *cough* ˝Come closer child˝ - I was barely standing but forced myself to the center. A chair, tools and an old dragon. Literally a dragon, dark green scales and withered wings but a sharp stare. Sidero sensei – the last of the times before the great wars. He was at least 400 years old.

˝Child do you wish to learn my skills?˝

˝Yes˝ - came my hoarse voice. His opaque eyes stared at me.

˝Halfling. You may not survive this˝ - I glared.

˝Ahhahaha brave are we? Or stupid?˝ - I was losing my patience. He was the best and oldest but age surely took a bite on his sanity.

˝Do you see that well there? Take out a bucket full and bring it here˝ - I stood and made my way to the well. It was scorching hot, melting everything near it. Magma.

What in the?

I brought him a full bucket of magma without question.

˝Drink it whole. ˝ - he said simply making me stare wide-eyed.

˝A pure blood would get injured by it but you...oh you my dear I don't know if you can survive it.˝

˝Then why are you making me drink it? If you refuse me as your pupil just say it˝ - I said.

˝SILENCE!˝ - he yelled and everything shook around us ˝This is the trial. If you survive you are suitable and I will teach you everything I know.˝ - with that he turned and returned to his unfinished business leaving me to stare at the bucket. The sides of it were gnawed and it could barely stay in one piece.

I will die. I lifted my gaze to the room I was in. Weapons all around me, magnificent and beautiful. Remember...

Closing my eyes my hands went to the bucket. It wasn't so heavy. I brought it closer to my mouth and poured.

Never in my life did I feel such pain.

My mouth, my tongue, teeth and throat were burning. I swallowed and poured more. The magma burned its way into my body and the bucket fell out of my hands.

I've done it, drank all of it.

Everything became fuzzy. My vision blurred and my body heating. I screamed. Screamed until blood ran out and I coughed so hard it made my heart hurt. Screams turned to howls and my tears burned away on my skin. Evaporated.

Blood was seeping out, making a poodle around me.

My neck bled and I could feel skin melting. Sensei came with something shiny.

˝Ohh fascinating. Look˝- A mirror. My neck. My left side was open, the throat sliced open. Magma and blood mixed together and I howled.

I couldn't take it no more. Screaming I fell to the ground.

˝You are a strong one – stubborn ye are. Sleep. Tomorrow we start˝

**end memory**

Screaming. I couldn't stop. That pain. The heat. The pain.

**Kid's POV**

She was fucking bleeding everywhere. Who's that fucking dragon? I stared at my woman, what was she thinking?

The thin scar she had on her neck. This made it?

Killer was shaking next to me. He lunged but I stopped him.

˝You bastard don't you see she's in pain!?˝ - he yelled at me.

˝I promised her. We will not interfere˝

˝She might die Kid! No one can survive that˝

˝She already has and she will again˝ - I said giving him an order.

He was still shaking. I clenched my fists. If she dies, God or no God I will kill him.

**Shiva's POV**

I screamed as I felt it. My old wounds reopened. Y'datos was sitting there, amusement in his eyes.

˝Oh I see, you're conscious. That's good. KNEEL!˝

I couldn't, if I did I'd lose it.

˝KNEEL!˝

_Do you want to lose him, darling? _His silky voice echoed in my mind. No. Please no. I turned and saw him.

Kid. Barely managing. He was white as paper, a frown on his face. Fists tight.

Killer. He was shaking. The scythe I made in his hands. I smiled at that and turned my head.

˝Yes your highness¨ - I whispered and kneeled barely keeping myself together.

Y'datos got up ˝Marvelous! You're so fun dear! Be sure to call me often!˝ - and with that he left.

Leaving me in my blood and agony.

* * *

**I wanted to post right after the last chapter and got writer's block, so here darlings extra long :3**

**this story will be over in 2-3 chapters. And I want to thank you all for reviewing so far! *gives out cookies***

**Hope you like this chapter Read and Review**


	17. Eat you alive

Chapter 15: Eat you alive

* * *

**Kid's POV**

_..she will survive..._ – I hear the voice in the wind.

FUCKING BASTARD! He just left her, lying in her blood like the first time I found her..

_...I just want to look at you  
I just want to look at you  
I just want to look at you, all day  
There ain't nothing wrong, no  
There ain't nothing wrong with that_

Once you seep in (once you seep in)  
Under my skin (under my skin)  
There's nothing (nothing), there's nothing (nothing)  
In this world that could wash you away (wash you away, wash you away)  
Once you seep in (once you seep in) yeah  
Under my skin (under my skin)  
There's nothing (nothing) there's nothing(nothing)...

(a/n : Limb Bizkit – Eat you alive)

Curse you Y'datos. I will feel your blood on my hands. I glance at Shiva, she's barely breathing, choking on her blood.

No, it won't end like this. You'll piss your fuckin' kidneys out when I'm done with you, you cowardly bastard. Raging like a bull inside a cage, I threw myself at him. Hit him in the chin as hard as I could, but the bastard didn't even flinch.

I punched him over and over and over again, to no effect. My eyes were full of tears of rage, a red mist overtaking my vision. Cursing in the most foul ways imaginable. But nothing ever happened, he just stood unfazed, like everything I did was a breeze of air.

*attract – Repel* - I summoned my powers. If fists didn't do the job then guns and blades will.

But nothing happened.

"Hahahaha, you pathetic mortal being! Do you not know a god can not be harmed by your futile assaults! But you are a brute, going through your miserable life, always relying on brute force to solve everything. That is why you are doomed, doomed to repeat your past errors over and over again. I will let you live, only to see you fail again. Be assured, you will."

With his last word, he became a wave, part of the ocean. I threw everything I could find at the sea.

I felt Killer's gaze on me.

˝What the fuck do you want?˝ - he didn't even flinch but showed me to Shiva. She was watching me, her breath steadying itself. Her wounds, slowly re-ataching and working its way to small scars.

˝How the fuck?!˝ - she smiled.

˝Relax I told you..˝ cough ˝I'll be okay˝ - and she closed her eyes.

˝Killer!˝ - I yelled alarmed.

˝She's resting. Heat take her to her room.˝

I stormed off the ship. I need to wreck stuff. Now.

**Killer's POV**

I watched Kid storm into the jungle. He needs to release steam after seeing Shiva like that. I still can't believe it. How could someone possibly endure all of that?!

I left to my room and sat on the bed. Violent shakes still rampaged my body. Her screams – I won't ever forget those. Such pain.

How the Hell did she survive? She lost so much blood. I took of my mask and rubbed my eyes. Tears? I haven't cried in years.

Howls. Screams. Blood.

I shook my head. She was okay now. She will be okay.

I remember her turning her head. She smiled and kneeled. I thought she smiled for us both..but now, I can't shake the feeling that she wouldn't able to survive it if there wasn't Kid. She did it for him.

Even howling and bleeding she kept glancing at him. Keeping him there, so the dipshit wouldn't interfere and make a bigger mess.

From helping her to casting her away. I smile sadly. I should check on her before Kid comes back.

**Shiva's POV**

There was rustling and mumbling. I couldn't focus and everything hurt.

I tried prying my eyes open and a sharp pain in my neck stopped me.

˝Stop it, you're in the infirmary˝ - a voice said, could it be?

˝Killer is that you? Where..?˝

˝He's out raging.˝ - he sighs ˝I didn't stand a chance, huh?˝

I finally manage to open my eyes and I see a slumped Killer. ˝Can you come closer?˝

He lifts his head in confusion but comes anyway.

˝You knew that...Kid got my attention and I saw you like a friend. I hoped we were friends. And then the most stupid thing happened...I hated that and I hope we can still be friends˝ - I managed out meekly and opened my arms ˝Hug?˝

I hear him snort but he hugged me never the less.

A door creaked and a familiar redhead entered.

˝KIDD!˝ - I shout and smile. He looks a bit bruised, guess he had a talk with the trees in the jungle, possibly a tiger or two. He looks up at me and I see him glare at Killer.

˝Killer could you leave us for a bit?˝ - He nods and gets up.

˝Think we could work on that...the friendship˝- I smile.

Kid just stares. I gesture him to come closer. ˝How does my neck look?It still hurts like a bitch˝

˝How the fuck did you survive that?˝

˝Thank you for keeping your promise..˝

˝Answer me!˝ - he yells and I flinch. I saw his eyes widen at my reaction.

˝I had already in the past because I willed myself...I wanted to be a smith and I did it...sometimes it just takes a wish.˝

He stays silent and I know he's processing what I told him.

˝What was it now? You achieved what you wanted.˝

I stare uneasy, maybe I should keep it for myself. But Killer noticed, the crew as well...I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

Take a deep breath. I opened my eyes and saw him waiting.

˝You..˝

* * *

**short. not so happy with myself, what do you think? Read and Review!**


	18. Dreams

Chapter 16: Dreams

* * *

WARNING:** WILL CONTAIN LEMON!**

* * *

**Shiva's POV**

˝Oi Killer I see land!˝ - I yelled from the crown's nest. He nodded ˝It's small island, Mizu, just before Water 7˝ - he said

˝Oh I've been to Water 7. It's beautiful!˝

˝We'll dock there, Water 7 is too rowdy for our crew˝

˝Okay˝ - I jumped down smiled.

Things got different. After my wounds healed and the first shock in the crew past they all wanted to talk to me, get to know me. Honestly, I can't tell was it because they saw Y'datos or because they saw what I went through. Either way I didn't care,Killer and I got on friendly terms again.

We would sit next to each other during meals and talk all the time. I missed those. He was really smart and we could talk for hours without stopping.

The scar on my neck still remained, silvery shining and I remembered my purse. The bottomless pit sat in my room unused.

I entered my room and plopped on the bed. A new golden bracelet lied on my pillow. I smiled...Kid.

He took up a habit of buying me jewelery, golden and mostly bracelets like the ones he had.

Our relationship changed. To everybody else friendly but in his or mine room, romantic.

*Flashback*

_I sat on the bed in the ships infirmary and took my bandages off – small scars here and there, all healed, except for my neck. I massaged my sore limbs and heard someone entering. Boots, yellow black pants._

_The captain. I looked up and saw him frowning. He did that a lot recently._

_˝Listen to me because I will not repeat myself. Do not ever again repeat this. No matter what don't call those assholes. I will take care of everything.˝ - he finished in a stern voice that made it seem like an order._

_˝When the attack happened...I didn't know what to do else to save us all...I hated myself for it but it saved our lives Kid.˝_

_˝You could have died..˝_

_˝I'm replecable you aren't, you and Killer are the core of this crew˝ - It was the truth. I was the newest member and not much of an importance._

_˝BULLSHIT!˝ - he yelled, his pupils dilated. ˝What do you think I'd do if you died?!˝ - I sat there watching him, angry at himself?_

_˝I should have been stronger...˝ - he said quietly._

_˝Bullshit, you couldn't do anything against that asshole! The important thing is that we survived it.˝ - Was he blaming himself? _

_He looked at me so, fragile. ˝Come here˝ _

_I closed my arms around him and sighed. He still smelled so good, warming and secure. ˝You, all of us did what we could.˝ - He stiffened at my touch but relaxed and hugged me._

_˝Promise you won't do that again˝ - came his muffled voice. He leaned his head against my shoulder and watched me. _

_˝Promise˝ - I said kissing his nose and he broke the contact between us only so he could reposition himself between my legs._

_˝Good˝ - He leaned and kissed me slowly. I whimpered at his touch and pulled him closer._

**End flashback**

Since our little kiss we talked and hugged and kissed. Nothing more that touches or kisses but enough to keep me happy. I finally had something back from him. A reaction to me.

I felt the leather of my purse under my fingers. _What was I to Kid?_

Sighing I opened my purse and looked into it. When did I collect that much crap? Books, clothes, shoes, weapons, an apple, fur (?), a chair, a neckalce...all sort of junk.

Now where is it?

Guess I'll have to dive inside it. I strapped the purse between my chair and the bed and opened it up as much as I could. Would be bad if I got stuck and couldn't get out.

I took a deep breath and pushed my hands, my legs and finally my whole body in the purse. Air, my lungs burned. Oh, that's right I don't need air here. *sweat drops*

I was swimming through my stuff in the purple ocean of my purse. A statue of Shiva, how fitting. A crate of apples. A snow globe. Where the Hell is it?

I searched and found a pile of books. There. Near the books was one of my biggest stealing achievements. I smirked as I took the paper and it touched my hand then made my way up.

One hand gripping the hem of the purse I started pushing myself out. It took me nearly 5 minutes to get out. Sheesh I need to lose weight or build more muscles.

˝What the Hell are you doing?˝ - came Killers voice.

**Killer's POV**

We were docking soon and I didn't see Shiva anywhere. Maybe she's in her room. Or with Kid.

After the whole god thing, things with those two got annoying. Once the crew wasn't looking they were all over each other. Bah.

I knocked once. Twice. Three times. What is she doing?Pushing the door I saw her purse strapped between the chair and the bed. A hand. Shiva's hand emerged and suddenly her body was coming OUT of the purse?!

The Hell is going on?

˝What the Hell are you doing?˝ - she looked at me surprised and smiled sheepishly.

˝Weelll trying to find something.˝

˝Erm Shiva...˝

She laughed ˝Relax, it's a magical purse. Come here and I'll show you˝ - Magical? Is she kidding me?

She did come OUT of it..

I stepped closer and looked into it. It didn't have a bottom just space, like a large room.

˝ A friend of my gave me this. It's quite handy.˝ - she smiled at me proudly. Wonder what she keeps there ˝Did you need something?˝

˝We're about to dock, pack stuff we're staying at an Inn˝

˝An actual Inn ahh sounds good˝ - What was wrong with our ship? I shook my head

**later before the Inn**

**Kid's POV**

˝OI Killer, where is she?˝ - I was beyond irritated. She was late 2 hours. 2 fucking hours.

What the Hell is she doing? Killer just shrugged.

˝OI! Sorry I'm late!˝ - I saw Shiva run to us ˝Had..*pant* to do *pant* something˝

I snorted. ˝Whatever, listen up men, we're staying for the night here. You will share rooms, go take your fucking keys.˝

A round of „aye Captain!" was heard.

˝We are sharing a room˝ - I said to Shiva. She nodded.

˝Okay I need a shower˝

˝Coudln't you do that on the ship!? What the fuck were you doing there anyway?˝

˝I had something else to do˝ - she retorted and marched up to the rooms.

Women...

**Shiva's POV**

I laughed at Kid's face. The poor thing was pissed off again.

Think it's my fault, ah well. Shower!

I stripped and waited for the water to get steamy. I loved steamy, boiling showers. Back on the ship no one would even come close to the showers, it was always to hot for the crew. That gave me more privacy and time to enjoy my steamy showers.

I let the water soothe me and shampooed my hair with a cherry shampoo.

I didn't hear the door open and close as the noise from the water muffled it.

Finishing I wrapped a towel around myself and headed into the room.

˝Are you cooking yourself in there?˝ - came Kid's voice.

Steam came after me, escaping the small bathroom.

˝So what if I am?˝- I smirked. He was propped on one elbow, lying on his back and watching me with a glint of amusement in his eyes. ˝See something you like?˝ - I teased

˝Oh...very much. Come closer so I can tell you exactly˝- his voice was laced with lust.

Swaying my hips I came closer. ˝Looks like you wear my little presents˝ I glanced at the two golden bracelets on my left arm, they looked just like his. Grinning I sat on the bed ˝Maybe I do˝

˝Something bothers me still˝ - he said in a serious voice.

˝Like what?˝ - I asked and he snatched my towel and thew it across the room ˝Much better˝- he murmured.

I shifted so that I was straddling his hips ˝Much much better˝ - he corrected himself and pulled me down for a kiss. He had the softest lips. Kissing so softly I forgot about everything else. His hands went to my waist and he pulled me down to his chest.

I sighed and sprawled myself on him ˝Kid?˝

˝hmm?˝

˝Could I ask you for a favor?˝ He lifted himself looking serious ˝Remove your clothes they offend me˝ I said with a grin and he looked at me crazy. With a small laugh he stripped down.

˝Not even 5 minutes and you're already ordering me around˝

˝Like you mind˝- He lied next to me and traced my curves with his hand. I purred at his movements.

˝Close your eyes˝ - he whispered in my ear and I obliged licking my lips. I felt him shuffling and his hot breath on my neck.

˝mmmm˝ - I moaned silently and heard him chuckle ˝I haven't done anything yet..˝

I wanted to protest but a finger silenced me and he began to slowly kiss my neck, going lover to my collar bone. He bit me and I felt his hands massage my body, rising to my breasts.

Fingers grazed my nipple and I bucked my hips at the contact. Soon I couldn't feel him. A blindfold found its way on over my eyes ˝To be sure you obey..˝ - he murmured and licked from my ear to the space between my breasts, sucking and kissing he returned to my nipples, biting, sucking, licking. It was driving my crazy.

˝Kid...˝ - I moaned and felt his knee push apart my legs. They fell open for him and his mouth traveled south, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Some bites and sucks.. He stopped above me thighs and blew hot air on them making me goosebumps. His hands never left my breasts as he came closer to my core. Breathing hot air on me caused my hips to shot up where he met them with his mouth.

Sucking, licking, playfully biting. He was torturing me and enjoying it. That smug bastard.

˝You're silent..enjoying yourself?˝ - he murmured before a finger entered me.

˝Ahhh! Yes˝

˝Good˝ - I felt his voice vibrate against my skin.

˝Kid stop teasing me...˝ - I couldn't take it anymore. My hand went to the blindfold and undid it. Quite a scene was in front of me. Kid, on between my legs, working me. I licked my lips and bucked my hips. He lifted his gaze and I pushed him on his back,straddling him again and pushing him inside. Already rock hard are we?

His closed his eyes and moaned at my movement.

˝Enjoying yourself?˝ - I purred in his ear and started a steady rhythm. His hands found its way to my hips and he pushed me harder on him. I watched him with half closed eyes and a parted mouth. My hands traveled on his pale muscles and the feeling of him inside me made me lose myself in our movements.

The feeling of him under me, giving me complete control was overwhelming.I trusted harder and faster, wanting him deeper in me.

I heard him grunt and lift his hips to meet mine and my fingers scraped his flesh, leaving bloody trails.

˝Shiva...˝ - I heard him moan my name and felt something rise under my belly. A pressure, trying to free itself. Our breathing was ragged,short and broken with pants and moaning.

˝Kid I...aaah˝ -I felt it. Closer and closer. He gripped me and pushed faster in me, deeper with each trust.

˝Shiva...come...*pant* ARHHH..for me..˝- I felt him tense and a warm liquid fill me...I rode him and felt a wave coming, washing through me as I came.

Falling limp on him I felt his hands around me.

A soft kiss on my temple. ˝I should let you do this more often, Shiva˝- he chuckled in my ear and I smiled drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**Kid's POV**

I woke up and felt a warm body next to mine. Shiva, she was sleeping. I remembered our activity and grinned. I missed that body of hers.

Without thinking my hand went to her face and I tucked a stray hair from her face. She stirred and opened her eyes.

˝Hey..˝ - she said sleepily.

˝Hey, had enough sleep?I'm fucking straving˝

˝Mmmm food, go fetch some!˝ - she said licking her lips. I felt some blood rush south.

˝Las time I checked I was your Captain uhm.˝ - I stopped talking as her hand gripped me between my legs. She pouted.

˝Wait here˝ - I got up and removed her hand slowly.

**Shiva's POV**

He left still aroused. I might tease him a bit more. I smiled to myself – he was next to me and we did it again and it wasn't awkward or anything like that. It felt natural to be so, open with him.

I glanced at the scrool next to my purse. It's time to give him my gift.

I waited in bed and heard him enter with a plate filled with fruit, he was munching some meat.

˝How come you get the meat?˝

˝I was the one getting food, do you want it or not?˝ - he said, his pants dangerously low. My gaze fell and I saw him react to it, a bulge appeared.

˝Hmmm I'll take it..˝ - he passed me the plate and I ate some pineapple happily.

Silence fell as we ate, but it was a content one.

˝Kid..I wasn't much of a thief before you found me but I did manage to get my hands on something I think you'll like˝ - I said and saw his brows lift in curiosity.

˝And what do you have?˝

I got up and grabbed the scrool. Hope you like this. I went back and sad next to him.

˝I've been all over the world and I saw all kinds of crap but I do believe this is authentic, and you want to be the next Pirate King, right?˝ - a nod and a careful eye ˝This is the map of the Oro Jackson. The route of the Pirate King himself˝ - I opened the scroll and watched his reaction.

Surprise. Disbelief. Smiling.

˝Shiva, this is the last stop before Saobady˝

˝I know that˝

˝There we are entering the New World˝

˝I know that as well˝

˝But you don't know..˝

˝What?˝ - what was he getting at?

˝When we enter we are going to that fucking island, free you and set sail for One Piece. I will become the next Pirate King, will you be my Queen?˝- he asked seriously. Was he? He couldn't.

˝Kid are you...erm..proposing me?˝ - I asked wide-eyed.

He gave me his usual deranged smirk ˝You bet your ass I am. You joined my crew, you are my subordinate but I want you to be my woman.˝

I squealed and jumped on him.

˝I'll take that as a yes. We set sail tomorrow morning˝

˝To find One Piece!˝ - I said smiling to him.

*********************** **THE END** *************************

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen, it's a wrap!**

**This is where my dream and my story end.**

**Thank you so much all of you who reviewed, read and followed this story. I'm so grateful for every comment I got.**

**A special thank you for Shiyko-jinsei who helped so much when writer's block attacked me. Thank you hun, you saved me!**


End file.
